Spaces between Tragedy and Love
by ZCathie1998
Summary: A series of connected scenes following episode 13 of season 2 of Lucifer. The scenes reflect two tragic events in Chloe's life and how she and Lucifer overcome them together. They go in chronological order but most of them also make sense as stand-alone chapters.
1. What do I know?

**Heyyyy!**

So this is basically the first chapter in a series of vaguely connected scenes. All chapters go in chronological order. I wrote a bunch of scenes and now I've decided to go back and connect them together. I'm sorry if some of the chapters seem to be "filler" chapters, just stick with it, I promise it will get better. Think of this more as a soap opera version of Lucifer, a series of dramatic scenes.

Writing a prose version of Lucifer turned out to be harder than I thought. So much of what makes the characters who they are, are their facial expressions and that's hard to translate into words, but I've done my best!

Finally, don't be scared off by the preface. I wanted to set the scene a little. I think a main theme of the Lucifer Tv show is identity and a lot of what Lucifer does, how he acts and what he struggles with comes from his existential crisis that he mentions in the pilot episode.

 **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT OF THIS PIECE OF FICTION. ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS GO TO THE LUCIFER TV SHOW AND AFFILIATED GROUPS.**

Preface  
 _When you've lived through eternity, how do you know which identity is truly yours and yours alone? Do you simply pick your favourite "self"? Do you build upon all the versions of you that have gone before? Do you become one of the many beings you have observed? Most importantly, does it even matter – who you truly are and who you want to be? Identity moves along a continuum but sometimes you find something worth being someone for. Sometimes you find someone who makes you want to find yourself – an identity which is truly yours and yours alone. An identity which you want to be and feel that you can be, despite your past, your history, your reputation… Sometimes that takes space. In the darkness between here and there, in the space between who you were and who you want to become, lies infinite nothingness. But know that one day, you will come back to being – you will be happy enough with yourself, that you will allow happiness back into your life. Trust that finding yourself will take space and time and that it will be worth it._

Chloe opened the door, hoping it was Lucifer and then instantly admonishing herself for it. Instead, she was face to face with the last person she ever expected to be at her door and quite honestly the last person she wanted to be at her door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? NO, HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND MY ADDRESS?"

"Well, Amenadiel told me," Charlotte stated as if it were obvious.

"Oh, of course you know Lucifer _and_ Amedadiel, god!" Chloe rubbed her hand over her forehead, gritting her teeth.

"Well I should hope so, I mean I am… well that's what I am here to talk to you about. Are you going to let me in?"

"Hell no," Chloe responded with vigour.

"Fine, we can just talk like this then."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Maze yelled.

"Good question," Chloe agreed, pursing her lips together as she glared at Charlotte Richards, the woman who had undoubtedly tried to ruin Lucifer's life and her own at the court hearing.

But Maze was on a roll, "You try to blow Chloe up, you manipulate Lucifer and Chloe together knowing it would break his heart. Get out before I start using my knives."

"Calm down Mazikeen," Charlotte chastised. "I've come here to see Lucifer's detective with peaceful intentions."

Maze growled as Chloe threw up her hands in frustration.

"You know her too? Unbelievable!"

Lucifer had been gone for just over a month. Chloe had spent the first few weeks panicking and searching for him. But Maze had assured her that Lucifer would be fine, that he would have left on his own accord and that he wouldn't want to be found. Chloe had spent the next few weeks in a precarious state, somewhere between hurt and rage. She was now finding that she was in a state of apathy toward Lucifer and had been quite content being that way until Charlotte had knocked on her door.

Maze's words processed in Chloe's besieged mind.

"You tried to blow me up…" she repeated slowly.

Charlotte huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes well, it was a mistake on my behalf. Trust me when I say Lucifer would go to hell and back to protect you."

Chloe just blinked. She felt as though she had just stepped into another place, a place where the language was completely different and she could not make sense of a single phrase.

"You need to go," Chloe ground out. Charlotte looked affronted.

"I don't know what he sees in you," Charlotte muttered to herself. "Look let me put this in a way that a human can understand. I know Lucifer, I hurt him and I need your help to find him."

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "And Lucifer always insisted you were not one of his exes."

"Dear child, I AM NOT LUCIFER'S EX. I'M HIS…"

"That's enough!" Maze said forcefully.

"Lucifer will come back in his own time," Maze continued. "Now leave and don't come back."

Charlotte tossed her head back.

"Fine, but don't think for a second that I'll stop searching for him Mazikeen and when I do, I certainly won't be telling either of you."

"Good!" Maze retorted. "We don't want to know when he's back."

Charlotte cocked her head. "He's lost, not in a place but in space and time. I drove him away yes but all I did was speed up the inevitable. He doesn't belong here yet he insists on trying to fit here. Well now he needs to choose between his family and humanity. If he knew what was good for him he would go home and confront his father but I fear he will pick _her_ ," Charlotte spat out the last part, throwing a finger at Chloe. She didn't wait for a response or a reaction, instead she turned on her heel and stalked away.

Chloe closed the door, letting out a huge breath. Maze was about to say something but Chloe raised a hand.

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to know. I don't care anymore Maze. Please leave it."

Maze watched as Chloe gathered up her keys and laptop. She watched as Chloe composed herself and walked out the door. At work no one would know that she was hurting. Maze just watched her go because she knew that Chloe needed her existing reality more than the truth right now.


	2. I'm a Mess

**I decided to upload this straight away so you all could get a feel of what I meant by "vaguely connected scenes."  
Also, I'm trying to name each chapter after an Ed Sheeran song because he is perfect and he has a song for everything.  
And Lucifer will be back, not in the next chapter, but the one following that, so stay tuned.**

  
It was Taco Tuesday. Chloe was shredding lettuce while Dan helped Trixie slice the black olives in half. Chloe felt a semblance of peace settle of herself. Trixie was biting her lip in concentration as she cut the olives with precision. Dan sensed Chloe's eyes and he looked up at her from where he was leaning on his elbows next to Trixie, watching her little fingers and the sharp blade she was welding. Dan smiled reassuringly at Chloe. Chloe felt her heart flutter for the first time in a very long time. She felt supported with Dan by her side.

"I'm done!" Trixie announced after officially slicing the last of the olives in half.

"You did such a good job!" Dan praised ruffling her hair. He instructed her to take the bowl over to the table. As she did, Dan slipped his hand into the back pocket of Chloe's jeans. He met her eyes and when she smiled cheekily at him, he grinned. It had been two weeks since Charlotte's unwanted visit. Charlotte hadn't returned and Chloe hadn't asked Maze for an explanation. Chloe was curious and her mind demanded answers but she was also tired. It was easy to fall back into the way things had been with Dan. She finished shredding the lettuce and placed it on the table. Dan took the toasted tacos out of the oven.

"Careful Monkey, it's hot!" he laughed as the young girl buzzed around the kitchen, excited for dinner.

They sat down for a family dinner. Maze had gone out for the night, leaving them alone. Trixie dominated the conversation. After dinner they left all the dishes and played twister. Trixie was too small to reach certain spots on the mat, leaving Dan and Chloe intertwined in the true sense of the world. Chloe's leg was between Dan's legs as she did a backward bridge, her hands behind her head. Dan was doubled over, his hands and feet placed close together, leaning over Chloe's knee. Trixie laughed innocently but Chloe felt flushed. Guilt lingered at the back of her mind. But she pushed it away.

Trixie helped clean up the kitchen the best she could. Then Dan let her go sit on the couch and eat chocolate cake while he and Chloe moved in a natural rhythm cleaning up. Dan had been furious that Lucifer had hurt Chloe so much but he was secretly glad the Lucifer was out of her life. Despite the growing friendship between the two men, Dan loved Chloe and it was easier to win her back with Lucifer out of the picture. Although, he would have given up at once if it meant Lucifer staying instead of abandoning and betraying Chloe.

They put Trixie to bed and Chloe read her a bedtime story while Dan showered. As Chloe walked back into her room she heard Dan turn the water off. Feeling bold and reckless Chloe walked over to the bathroom door. She hesitated, before opening it. Dan started and shock crossed his face as Chloe stood there, openly looking at him.

"Come here," he whispered huskily. Chloe walked over, as he held her tightly. His body pressed against hers. "It's going to be okay Chloe." Chloe nodded against his shoulder. Then he carefully pushed her away from him. "Let me get dressed, then we can talk," he said. That snapped Chloe out of her daze. She blushed suddenly feeling embarrassed and stumbled from the bathroom.

When Dan came out, dressed again in the clothes he had come in, Chloe was sitting on the couch hugging her knees.

"I know you're feeling a little confused at the moment," Dan started. "But remember, it felt like this after us too, well at least it did for me… You're your own person. I don't know what you saw in him Chloe. He was a playboy. You were bound to get your heart broken."

"Gee Dan, at first I thought you were going to be sweet, but nope there you go." Chloe responded annoyed. Chloe hated that she was acting so broken over a man she hardly knew so she snapped to cover up her lingering hurt.

Dan sat down on the couch next to her. "I'm sorry."

"Look Chloe…" Chloe cut him off, her lips suddenly on his.

She pulled back as abruptly as she had entered his personal space.

"You think I'm confused and lost and sad but I really don't care about him Dan. You're here, you're the one who is with me now and I don't want him to take up any more of our time."

Dan nodded slowly. He rested his hand on her thigh, rubbing up and down. Chloe slid down on the couch. Dan hovered above her, his hand lazily traveling up and down her body as he lowered himself onto her. Dan's lips on hers felt familiar and for the first time in weeks, she felt stable. His hands ran up and down her back as he kissed her lips, her cheek, her jaw and her neck. Chloe stifled a groan. Dan pulled back for a split second and when Chloe smiled reassuringly, murmuring yes, Dan unbuttoned her top. He slid his hands under the waist band of her jeans tugging her even further toward him. It was natural, it was right but there was no feeling in it for Chloe. There were only memories. She didn't want to think about Lucifer and she needed this, she needed this to forget. Dan straddled her, sliding her jeans off her legs. Chloe mimicked his actions tugging his jeans off, freeing him. Dan kissed the corner of Chloe's mouth, his body sliding against hers. And Chloe lost herself in him, she lost herself in the past and in a time way before Lucifer Morningstar.


	3. Lego House

Chloe unlocked the door, dropping her car keys on the bench. She yawned and her eyes watered. There was a thumping sensation slicing across her temple and deep into the back of her head. She felt the world sway for a second but the wave passed as quickly as it had come. She had felt oddly tired that past week. No one was home so Chloe had the place to herself, she grabbed a glass of water and a cold cloth to place on her forehead as she went to lie on the couch. Chloe had had trouble calming her racing mind lately, everything going on, or rather, not going on with Lucifer and the way things were going with Dan… For so long Chloe had not needed anyone. She had learned to rely on only herself. And just when she thought she could trust someone else again, that person being Lucifer, he had just left as if she meant nothing to him. Chloe was angry at him but she was mainly angry at herself for falling for his illusion – the illusion that he was more than just an extravagant nightclub owner with a tendency for drugs, sex and trouble. She refused to believe that she had "trust issues" as Lucifer had once told her, she preferred to think of it as she had simply had experience and in turn had learned that most people couldn't be trusted. Now with Dan, she wasn't sure if she was making the same mistake twice because she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to be romantically involved with him again. Although this myriad of thoughts was a permanent part of Chloe's consciousness these days, she found it surprisingly easy to drift into a deep sleep on the couch.

Chloe dreamed that she was a kindergarten teacher. She was watching the kids building houses out of Lego blocks. She watched as one child knocked over another child's house but instead of crying that little girl just built up the house again, bigger and better.

Chloe woke up when Maze arrived home with Trixie in tow.

"Decker, you're becoming lazier and lazier," Maze chastised lightly.

Chloe opened her mouth to argue but instead she yawned which didn't help her case at all.

"I haven't really been feeling well, actually," she admitted.

Maze nodded, "Is it Lucifer?" she asked seriously.

"No it's not actually…" Chloe trailed off, suddenly thinking of Dan instead. Her mind spun but she pushed everything that had just materialised in her brain away.

"I'm going to bed," Chloe whispered.

Maze frowned. She was worried about her friend and she was angry at Lucifer, but the best she could do is care for the kid of one of them and ignore the non-existence of the other.

Chloe walked into her bedroom. She sat at the edge of the bed her arms clasped gently around her stomach. She sat there for a long while before eventually crawling into bed and falling asleep.

Chloe woke up easily the following morning. Her head was clear and she sung as she made breakfast. She made Trixie's favourite toasted sandwiches on Hawaiian bread and poured out the sugary cereal that Maze had come to love. The front door clicked as it was unlocked from the outside and Dan strode in beaming.

"Good morning Chloe!"

Chloe chewed on her lip, her heart racing suddenly. "Hey," she responded softly.

Dan came over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her skin tingled at his touch and she turned around in his arms, her lips colliding with his.

"Woah," laughed Dan against her mouth.

Chloe pulled away and gave him a small smile. Her head had been all over the place these days and she hated herself for it. She hated that Lucifer or rather _Not Lucifer_ had so much power over her happiness.

"Let's go into work early," Chloe said impulsively.

"Uh I was thinking let's go to work later…" Dan said trailing his hand down Chloe's hip and thigh. Chloe simply giggled and moved out of his reach. Dan narrowed his eyes but kept his mouth shut.

Chloe won and they went to work early. They were in the middle of a highly important and intense case. It involved a drug syndicate however as Chloe was homicide she had only been put on the case after the death of what was believed to be a key member of the operation as well as the death of what was thought to be an innocent bystander. So far Chloe had concluded that while she believed there was only one person there that night to kill the other person, it was part of a larger plan orchestrated by the chiefs of the drug syndicate. The second person must have witnessed the event so was taken out as "collateral damage." However no one working on the case was any closer to identifying the murderer or bringing down the syndicate. She and Dan sifted through paper work and crime scene evidence. The two men must have been known to each other while the innocent woman seemed to have no connection to the other murder victim, hence the innocent label that she had been given.

By the end of the day, Chloe was exhausted again. She felt bloated and ill. The distractions of the day had made her forget about the thoughts floating in the back of her mind but watching Dan walk over to her grinning cheekily brought it all back.

"Let's go somewhere," he whispered against her cheek as he reached her. His breath felt warm on her face and his lips brushed against the sensitive part of her neck.

"I can't leave Maze to care for Trixie again," Chloe murmured. Dan rolled his eyes but once again didn't complain. They drove home in silence. Dan didn't hang around for dinner. He spent some time with Trixie but left soon after. The second he left, Chloe jumped in her own car. She went to twenty-four hour chemist and grabbed the only thing that would settle her crazy thoughts. But when she went home she didn't have the courage to take it so she let it sit in the cupboard – the answer to all the possible pathways her life could be about to go down.

Another week passed and Chloe's "symptoms" had not let up. She would have continued to play it off as mental exhaustion but it was her missed period that finally pushed her into pulling that small box of possibilities out of the bathroom cupboard. The bathroom felt cold and clinical as Chloe took the pregnancy test. The white walls, the white tiles, Chloe could only focus on the whiteness of everything. The purity and innocence of the colour matched the pure and innocent soul that was growing inside Chloe as the test confirmed her suspicions. Chloe sat in the bathroom for a long time. She sat on the shower floor, fulling clothed, for most of it, no water was on but it still felt comforting in the way that showers always felt comforting. A knock on the door pulled Chloe out of the nothingness her mind was presently in.

"Can I come in?" Dan called through the door. Chloe nodded before realising Dan couldn't see her. She stood up and stood in front of the mirror pretending to fix her hair, trying to feign normalcy.

"Sure!" she called back.

"Why is the shower door open?" Dan asked as he entered.

"Hmm," Chloe responded not taking her eyes off the strand of hair she was pretending to be fixated on.

Dan reached up pulling her hair out of its ponytail. Chloe tilted her neck letting him kiss her but her pulse was throbbing in her ears and her temple and her belly. She turned and pushed him away from her, suddenly needing space and air. Dan sighed, his hands on his hips, frustrated.

"Chloe, are we back together or…" Dan said at the same time Chloe blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

They both stared at each other as the seconds fell away.

"I guess that's a yes," Dan said slowly.

Chloe opened her mouth and crinkled her eyes as she half shook her head.

"It's mine right?" Dan asked, his voice hinted at something dangerous beneath the surface.

"Of course," Chloe assured him.

Dan broke into a grin. And he kissed her, tugging her bottom lip into his mouth, his hands roaming over her stomach. He bent down to tug her shirt up and kissed her belly.

"Hey bubba," he whispered while flicking his tongue across Chloe's skin. Chloe put her hands behind her on the sink to steady herself as waves of emotions and sensations crashed over her.

"Let's not tell Trixie yet, it's still too early," Chloe said breathless as Dan's mouth had returned to hers.

He nodded and pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"Of course. Look, Chloe, whatever you need, you tell me. It's going to be different this time. I'm going to be here. I'm going to be here for you and Trixie. I promise. I love you girls."

Chloe smiled and place her hands on Dan's shoulders. "I love you too," she answered but she didn't mean it.

Despite everything, by the end of the night as she lay curled up against Dan in bed, Chloe felt the happiest she had in a long time. A baby. She had enough lingering feelings for Dan for the news of a baby with him to fill her with joy and excitement instead of worry and dread. She'd only known about this baby for a small handful of hours yet she was already falling in love with her unborn child and she kept laying her hand on her lower abdomen. Her whole body buzzed. Baby. Baby. Baby. She felt that this baby was what she needed to rebuild her life. It was something to give her perspective once more. She felt relief flow through her but as she drifted off to sleep Lucifer's face drifted across her closed eyelids and pain slithered its way over her body, before finally settling over her heart.


	4. Bloodstream

**I think Lucifer's return will go one of two ways in the show. Either Chloe will be a raging, angry hellion or she will pretend that Lucifer's disappearance didn't effect her at all. I think she'll act indifferent and cover up just how hurt she as, so that's the way I have written this scene. Please review, criticism is welcome. Enjoy! xx**

It had been three months since Lucifer had left. Three entire months.

Chloe was at work scrolling through online forums, social media sites, blog posts and twitter threads, searching desperately for any sort of information she could find on Destiny Callahan, the woman who had been shot in the drug syndicate case she was still working on. Chloe had been online for hours. So far she had found that Destiny had no social media accounts attributed to that name leading Chloe to think that maybe Destiny was not her real name. She had brought that up with Ella earlier in the day but Ella had said the dead woman's DNA matched Destiny's on the system. That brought up false hope as she went through Destiny's record, only to find that she had no criminal record. Destiny's information was only on the system because she filed an intervention against an ex-boyfriend. However, the trail on the boyfriend had gone dark too. The police department had released images of Destiny to the public in the hope that someone would come forward with information, but so far no one had. Chloe was focused on her screen, she had only drunk the water that Dan had been bringing her all day and hadn't eaten. Dan was annoyed that Chloe was working so much but he was glad she was not in the field. He had already given her a piece of his mind on that subject. It went something like:

D – You're not doing field work for the next 9 months.  
C – What?! That's ridiculous Dan.  
D – It's not up for debate.  
C – Dan!  
D – NO!

Chloe didn't bother telling him that when the opportunity came up, she would be out investigating in the real world and would not be stuck behind a desk. That was a fight for another day.

Movement behind her brought Chloe out of her diligent focus. She leaned back in her chair, sighing in frustration. She pulled up the images of Destiny and her ex-boyfriend Jude as if staring at them would trigger something in her brain. She noticed the distinctive scars on Jude's neck as she zoomed in on the images. Narrowing her eyes she zoomed back out.

"I know him," Lucifer's voice said from behind her.

Chloe spun around so fast, the glass on her desk flew off, shattering on the floor quite a distance away. She had managed to yank the computer mouse out of its socket too. Lucifer jumped back to avoid being spun into. Time stopped and a hurricane of emotions tore through Chloe. Rage bubbled up inside her as Lucifer stood there eyeing her nervously. She wanted to scream but she was still in shock and nothing came into her head that could express exactly what she wanted to say.

"Detective…" Lucifer started slowly, trailing off, unsure of how to deal with this silent woman staring at him.

Hearing him address her like that brought everything crashing down. He was so good at _seeming_ innocent but she had learned that his innocence was a façade to lure her in. Chloe knew that if she screamed and yelled then Lucifer would win. That was what he wanted right, he wanted to _conquer_ her. He wanted her to react so he could say he broke the only woman who would not fall for his charms. So he could feel satisfied that he had gained the love and trust of someone who fought so hard against it. She was a challenge to him, a pet to play with. She would not give him what he wanted.

"Lucifer, so good of you to join us," she said recalling a similar phrase that she had said to him once before. She could feel tears building up behind her eyes as her fleeting rage transformed itself into the hurt and pain that had lived inside her for the past three months.

Lucifer took a step back, clear shock plastered on his face. He was breathing deeply, his wide eyes were entirely black. Chloe spun back around on her chair to face the computer screen. She had to compose herself. No one else questioned Lucifer's sudden appearance which Chloe was grateful for. She did not think she had the strength to hear whatever story Lucifer had to tell. She rested her hand lightly on her stomach to remind herself to keep everything in perspective. She took a shaky breath running her fingers lightly over the sensitive skin.

"So you know Jude Lawrence?" she asked firmly.

Lucifer moved to stand beside her.

"Uh yes," he said clearing his throat. "Jude, as you called him, wanted a new identity so I gave him the details of… someone who did very good work for a friend of mine."

The cop in Chloe took over, ignoring the fact that Lucifer, the man she had fallen for three months ago, was standing next to her. It was as though the air was solid and every time he moved the air moved too and Chloe felt everything without him even touching her. Nevertheless, her heart was pounding for a different reason now.

"What do you know about him? Do you know his new identity?" she asked speaking fast as the potential for new information brought the case into new focus.

"I… he used to deal drugs… I bought off him a few times. He sold only the good stuff. Quality product, I'm telling you. It was…" Chloe cut home off with a tight, "Lucifer."

"Of course, sorry Detective. He was into drugs and he said he wanted to escape the mess he was in so I told him where to go if he wanted a fresh start."

The information ticked over in Chloe's mind.

"Actually, that's not why I'm back Detective. I came back because I recognised Destiny. She was a young and impressionable girl selling herself on the streets. As much as I love sex, a girl of her age has no place entertaining men like me. So I gave her a job at the club. She made friends with Delilah actually. Then after Delilah left she was quite lost again. You see a job was one thing but friends…" he paused, took a breath and continued, "Friends are infinitely more meaningful. So I hooked her up with the next best thing… Wait, I introduced her to Jude… hold on Detective how are Jude and Destiny connected in this case?"

"Jude was Destiny's abusive ex-boyfriend who she filed a restraining order against."

"No," Lucifer breathed. Once again his favours had not helped someone but instead got them killed. He felt sick and suddenly questioned why he had returned. Glancing at the screen, Destiny's face reminded him that finding her killer was more important than his selfishness.

"Okay so do you know his new name?" Chloe asked again.

Lucifer shook his head. "But I can find out."

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "No… you'll tell me where to go and I'll find out. You no longer work here," she said standing up and avoiding eye contact.

Lucifer grabbed Chloe's arm. "Please let me help," he whispered.

"No, you don't think that I can see what's going on here? This is exactly how we got involved in the first place. You wanting to help on a case that involved one of your favours going wrong," she hissed. "I'm not making the same mistake twice Lucifer. I've done that too many times," she said thinking of Dan.

"Yes well, I am here to explain myself," he said feigning confidence. "C'mon Detective, one car ride. It can't hurt right?"

"Yes Lucifer. Yes it can hurt. It hasn't stopped hurting," Chloe choked and she stalked away leaving Lucifer standing there gaping like a fish out of water.

It only took Chloe until she had walked around the corner to realise she had not actually asked Lucifer for the information she needed to find the person who had created Jude's new identity. Rolling her eyes in characteristic fashion she marched right back to where Lucifer was still standing.

"One car ride," she said icily.

"Lovely," Lucifer grinned.

Chloe glared at him. They walked out into the car park. Cars were coming and going as different officers left and returned for and from their individual cases. Chloe unlocked her car as another door, this one belonging to Dan, slammed near her.

"Hey Ch... WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU DO NOT GET TO COME BACK. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR BLOODY FACE HERE AGAIN. IN FACT, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN." Dan was roaring.

Dan was upon them in seconds, his fist slamming into Lucifer's face. There was a sickening crack and Lucifer's hand was coated in blood. Chloe screamed, diving in between Lucifer and Dan's next punch. His fist collided with Chloe's neck and she fell heavily against Lucifer who caught her swiftly.

"Oh God!" Dan exclaimed. "Chloe, Chloe I'm so sorry, oh my god."

Chloe stood up, blinking and rubbed her neck. Dan wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him. "Hey, are you okay?" he whispered. Chloe pressed her forehead into Dan's shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut before pulling back and nodding.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said tenderly moving her neck. "You hit my collar bone I think, not my actual neck…"

Lucifer had a handkerchief pressed to his nose.

"Oh my gosh, is it broken?" Chloe asked worriedly. Lucifer shook his head.

"Dan, Lucifer knows both Destiny and Jude," Chloe said as calmly as she could manage.

"Knew," Lucifer corrected, his voice muffled by the cloth stemming his bleeding nose.

Dan's jaw dropped and he laughed coldly. "Of course he does, jeez, dammit."

"I can't deal with this all right now, please let me follow Lucifer's lead and then he'll be gone." Chloe sighed arching her back.

"I most certainly won't be gone," Lucifer cut in. Dan opened his mouth to speak but Chloe shot him a look and he decided to leave it.

"This isn't over," he seethed, directing his statement at Lucifer.

Chloe went to get in the driver's seat but Lucifer reached out a bloodied hand to stop her. "Let me get this bloody blood off and then I'll drive. You just got punched in the neck and plus I know where I'm going," he offered sincerely.

Chloe chewed on her lip nodding in agreement as Lucifer went to go wash his hands.

"Chloe what are you thinking?" Dan said angrily.

"Look, I don't know what's going on right now. I'm in shock, I'm hormonal. I… god what's wrong with me?" Chloe muttered dragging her hands across her face.

Dan rubbed his hand over his jaw. "Just be safe and don't fall for his act Chloe. You're a smart woman." Dan walked off without a backward glance and Chloe leaned against her car trying desperately to take in everything that had happened in the past hour.


	5. Don't

**This chapter is called "Don't" except picture it from a girl's perspective, a girl talking to a boy, not the way Ed sings it which is the other way round.**

 **Continued directly from previous chapter**

Lucifer started the car engine.

"Well good to see that Daniel hasn't lost his doucheness! I would have been highly disappointed if he had," Lucifer remarked dryly while waiting for the car to warm up.

When Chloe didn't answer, Lucifer looked at her. He turned his whole body to face her and his expression was one of sincerity.

"Detective," he began.

Chloe sighed, cutting him off. "Look Lucifer, I don't care that you left and I don't care that you're back." Lucifer's eyes widened. "But I have the feeling that now you're back, you won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Correct," Lucifer said grinning, losing his earlier seriousness and replacing it with a much more playful and seductive tone.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "So let's stick to being police partners and working on cases, that's all. Nothing else."

"Does this mean I'll be reinstated, you'll talk to your boss about getting me my job back?"

Chloe nervously chewed on her lip, not able to meet his eyes. "Well, you were never fired in the first place…"

"Lovely! Look at us, reunited!" Lucifer responded cheerfully as he pulled out of the car park. As he concentrated on the road, Chloe glanced at him. Confidence and charm radiated off him, but also a sense of familiarity and a sense of rightness. She closed her eyes. Lucifer was back, she would have to accept that.

And back he was, slowly becoming part of her life once more. She knew he would want to explain himself one day, but for now, she would avoid that topic like the plague, not wanting to know what was _so_ important for him to break her heart the way he did.


	6. Happier

**So I have a lot of things to say today, bear with me!**

 **Firstly I was super stuck before posting the last mini bridge chapter. I had realised that Lucifer did not respond to Dan during the 'Bloodstream' chapter. Reading it the night after I posted it I realised that it made no sense. Lucifer would have 100% retaliated. So I really apologise for that! I was disappointed in myself! I was like, "but what did Lucifer say?!" I don't know why I didn't pick up on it during proofreading.**

 **Next I felt "Bloodstream" was a little rushed. I was trying to convey how out of the blue Lucifer's return was and how confused Chloe was but I don't know if it really worked… So to rectify both these problems I decided to include a little mini chapter. I debated this for a while because I'm not writing a story, I'm writing a series of scenes that relate. Basically I'm only writing the key moments/scenes of a 'would-be' story. I leave a lot of time in between chapters and all that. But for entertainment sake and simple comprehension I decided to put the mini chapter in.**

 **For this chapter, just assume that a little more time has passed. Maze has spoken to Lucifer privately since his return too except that was off scene as it would be called.**

 **Finally, I have had a request to let Lucifer use his powers. That made me stop and think so thank you! I think there will be a scene where that occurs, I can see it fitting into my plan of things. So yes, I will let Lucifer use his powers, but not yet.**

 **Oh one more thing, I might take longer to update over the next two weeks. I'm in my first ever year of university and all these assignments are upon me** **L** **so I'm sorry about the delays. I have written most of the key scenes but I need all the stuff in between which takes longer to nut out and make interesting for you all to read.**

 **This chapter "Happier" is the first scene I wrote when this whole idea started forming in my head. So this is one of the originals!** **J** **Pretty much I wrote this and a few other random scenes first before I began seeing a story form around them and now they're part of this series of spaces between tragedy and love. I actually really like this scene, I hope you do too.**

 **Phew… that was long.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews** **J** **Enjoy xx**

Someone knocked on the front door, Chloe sighed and put down the kettle she was holding. It could only be one of two people. She opened the door and sure enough Lucifer stood smiling casually, hands in pockets.

"What do you want Lucifer?" Chloe sighed.

"Do I smell tea?" Lucifer smiled, gently pushing Chloe out of the way and walking straight in. Chloe closed the door behind her, glared at it as if it was the reason behind all her problems and smoothed her face before turning around.

"Would you like some?" she said sweetly, putting on a smile.

"Nope, I just needed you to let me in Detective." Lucifer grinned. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so I know you're not fine. Maze said you were a complete disaster while I was away… except I'm sure that's an exaggeration because you, my dear, could never be a disaster, anyway, I'm here so we can talk." Lucifer said not wasting any time and putting on one of his award winning smiles.

"I am seriously fine Lucifer," Chloe said lightly but she wasn't looking at him. She poured the hot water into her mug on the bench before walking to the cupboard next to the fridge for the sugar. Her back was to Lucifer but the next thing she knew his hands were on her waist. The warmth from his fingers radiated through her clothes and his fingers against her made her heart jump. Chloe froze for a split second before deciding to ignore his existence. She reached up to open the cupboard above her head, but Lucifer's hand was already against it holding it closed and effectively pinning her to the bench. His body was against hers and Chloe could feel her pulse everywhere. She spun around in his arms.

"Lucifer," she said through gritted teeth. "Let. Me. Go." His removed his hand from the cupboard settling back on the other side of her waist. He looked at her and she looked up at him. It was not a cute moment, Chloe just glared and Lucifer knew his humour could only take him so far. So they just stared at each other. Just when Lucifer thought he would get lost in the light green and aqua colour of her eyes, Chloe huffed and pushed him away.

"Fine," she said. "I feel like I've been to hell and back while you've been gone, okay?"

"Pun intended?" Lucifer said meekly. Chloe just frowned at him. Lucifer cleared his throat.

"Right, you've been to _hell_ and back, well dearie me. Do tell?" Lucifer said. Chloe shook her head angrily. And walked around the island bench to the far side. She never ended up getting sugar for her tea, the tea that was currently on the bench behind Lucifer. Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Lucifer said simply. Chloe tilted her head. "I'm sorry, I just I needed some space," he clarified.

"You needed space from me?!" Chloe said, her voice raised but shaky. It shouldn't have surprised Lucifer but it did. He could see her eyes glimmer. He'd seen her get teary before but he had never ever been the one to make her cry. He didn't like the way it made him feel.

Lucifer was about to reply when Maze walked into the kitchen.

"Are you trying to wake the whole neighbourhood Decker?" she quizzed. Then she noticed Lucifer.

"We don't want you here," she deadpanned.

"Lovely to see you too Maze," Lucifer smiled.

"Lucifer," Trixie squealed, running into the room.

"Yes, hello again tiny human," Lucifer said. Trixie wrapped herself around Lucifer's leg. "Uh," Lucifer mumbled. He picked her up and sat her on the island bench.

"I'm going to get dressed." Chloe sighed. She was wearing pyjama shorts and a plain grey t-shirt. Lucifer would have thought she looked cute if she didn't look like an angry raging fire.

Lucifer watched Chloe disappear into the hallway.

"Did you come to visit Mummy?" Trixie asked innocently.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did, so if you'll excuse me," Lucifer said. He stalked down the hall and knocked on Chloe's door.

"Detective, can I come in?" he called.

"No! Lucifer, I'm getting dressed!"

"Well throw some clothes on, because I'm opening the door in 3, 2, 1," he opened the door. Chloe pulled a dressing gown around her and glared. Her glares were becoming a permanent fixture on her face when it came to Lucifer.

"Yes I needed space from you but not because of anything you've done," Lucifer said calmly, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. She crossed her arms over her chest awkwardly, tapping her foot to rid herself of the nervous energy that was flowing through her body.

"That doesn't actually make sense Lucifer," she said.

Lucifer frowned, "Uh yes it does, you ever heard the line, 'it isn't you, it's me' before?" Lucifer wasn't good at being serious, he couldn't meet Chloe's eyes as he spoke so he just wandered around the room picking up things on her dresser, staring out the window. When he finally brought his attention back to Chloe he noticed she had paled considerably. "Are you okay Detective?" he asked frowning.

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, "Yup," she said. She dry retched and covered her mouth with her hand. "Lucifer please just go," she whispered. She hurried over to the en suite and threw up violently into the sink. Lucifer came over awkwardly. From watching movies he knew he should hold her hair while she threw up but her hair was already tied up in a bun. "Damn," he thought. "Now what do I do?" So instead he just rubbed her back as she continued to bring up the contents of her stomach.

"I'm hot," Chloe gasped. "Grab my P.J's," Lucifer glanced into the bedroom where she had haphazardly thrown her shorts and t-shirt. He picked them up and brought then into the bathroom. Without hesitation, Chloe threw her dressing gown off and chucked the t-shirt over her head. Lucifer just froze. He couldn't believe that for a split second she had been standing there in her only bra and undies. Chloe threw up again shattering his immobility. Then she pulled on her shorts and continued to be sick.

"I think you're coming down with something my dear," Lucifer said.

"Yeah, a baby," Chloe muttered but Lucifer didn't hear her. Eventually, the nausea began to subside and Chloe rinsed out her mouth and the sink. She swallowed nervously.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Chloe walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed, staring at the ground.

"I think you should stay home today Detective, you're clearly unwell and besides no one wants to catch whatever bug you've got. That would be just rude to impose your diseased self on everyone."

"I'm fine, I'm not sick. I'm going to be alright at work today," she said.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure you're sick," Lucifer said.

"I'm not going to throw up again!" Chloe huffed.

"How do you know?"

"Because it's just morning sickness!" Chloe blurted out, her eyes widening before she even finished the sentence.

"That's ridiculous!" Lucifer answered. "Because having morning sickness would imply that you're…" he stopped suddenly.

Chloe sighed and flopped backward onto the bed. "Please don't say anything to Trixie, we haven't told her yet."

"We?" Lucifer's voice was suddenly cold. Chloe sat up to look at him.

"Yeah Dan and I," she replied slowly.

"Oh Dad! Bloody hell! Anyone but him!" Lucifer practically yelled.

Chloe's eyes widened in shock but she shook her head trying to hide the grin forming on her face despite everything that had happened.

Lucifer looked at her, he really looked at her and everything hit him all at once. Chloe was _his human_. His human was carrying another human and that human definitely wasn't his. Jealousy ached its way up Lucifer's body.

"Can I see it?" He whispered. Chloe cocked her head.

"What?"

"The baby."

"You can't actually see the baby right now Lucifer," she said gently. "But…"

Chloe moved to stand in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom. She stood side on and rolled up her grey tee. You wouldn't know it if you'd just been looking at her and you definitely wouldn't know it when she was wearing her usual layers of clothes, but Lucifer could see it. The teeniest tiniest curve just beginning at her belly button. Lucifer felt shaky as he crossed the room and stood next to her.

"Can I touch it?" His voice barely audible.

"It's just skin Lucifer, but yes, you can touch my belly," Chloe couldn't help but giggle softly.

Lucifer very gently placed his hand under her bump, sort of cradling it in a way. Electricity shot its way through Chloe's body from each point that his fingers connected with her skin.

"Are you happy Detective?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Very happy."

Lucifer smiled. He kissed her temple. He wasn't sure why, it was an impulse but in a way it was his way of saying goodbye. He knew he wouldn't be able to share these innocent intimate moments with her anymore, not with Dan back. He let his hand drop.

"I'll let you get dressed," he said, leaving Chloe smiling shyly at her bump in the mirror. At the last second she raised her eyes and watched Lucifer's reflection walk out the door, her heart pounding and her blood singing in her veins.

Maze was chasing Trixie around the island bench when Lucifer returned to the kitchen. Someone knocked on the door and when it was apparent neither Maze nor Trixie heard. Lucifer rolled his eyes, muttered something about the Lord of Hell having a strong dislike for doors and went to open it.

"Ah my own personal hell is indeed behind this door," Lucifer drawled as he opened it to reveal Dan.

"What are you doing here?" Dan asked surprised.

"Well hello to you too Daniel," Lucifer said charmingly. Dan pulled a face. Lucifer's grin dropped. "I was here to talk to your _not so ex_ -wife," he said sourly.

Shock flashed over Dan's face before he nodded in realisation.

"And what makes me so lucky to be graced with your presence?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm here to talk to my _not so ex_ -wife too," Dan returned smugly.

"Well do come in," Lucifer said dryly stepping aside. He glared daggers at Dan's back.

"Daddy!" Trixie yelled.

"Hey monkey! Hi Maze."

"I didn't say hi to you," Maze responded.

"Fine, where's Chloe?"

"She is in her _bedroom_ , putting clothes _on_." Lucifer said smiling broadly. Dan clenched his fists and went off to talk to Chloe.


	7. This

**Hey :)**

 **So I think I need to clear something up! Someone said the description did not match the story and I get where they are coming from, but please remember that I have the whole thing planned in my head and that is what I had in mind when I wrote the main description. There are two key tragic events and it will move away from Chloe and Dan really soon. I just needed to set it all up, it wouldn't have as much of an impact if I simply had three scenes (which is what I started off with). I needed all that build up before it. Thought I should clear that up. Sorry for any misunderstanding.**

 **Also, yes they are Ed Sheeran songs!**

 **So I'm trying to take Dan's less likeable qualities (condescending, puts work first, doesn't let Chloe be strong), that he showed back at the beginning of season 1 and exaggerate them, I know he is nicer in the actual show but this just works better if he acts like a "douche".**

 **Enjoy xx**

 **P.S. I think the reviewer was referring to the lack of tragedy so far, but if you look at it from Lucifer's perspective, I think the fact that the woman he loves is pregnant with another man, is pretty tragic.**

 **P.P.S I know this chapter isn't much but I needed to establish that Trixie knew about the baby (and there was some dialogue I really wanted to write for this moment, hehe). Also for those waiting for 'something' to happen, there is this chapter, the next one which includes a verbal argument and then the following chapter will be heavy. I think I'll add a trigger warning to it. So that's the run down but as I said I'll be updating slower because of uni assessments.**

A car pulled up outside and Chloe knew that it would be Lucifer. Dan never made the effort to be early but Lucifer seemed to make the effort to be anywhere she was. She hadn't yet decided whether that was a good thing or not. She went to unlock the door for him and sure enough a few minutes later he strode through, sun streaming through the open doorway.

"Good morning, Detective!" he said cheerily, his dimples evident.

"What are you doing here Lucifer?" Chloe sighed.

"Baby brain already, dear me!" he shook his head. "We work together Detective," Lucifer enunciated slowly.

Chloe inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly.

"I mean here, at my house, this morning."

"Well, you know my father did not create this Earth to last forever and you humans are doing a splendid job of destroying it so I thought, why not do my bit and car pool with the Detective," he explained proudly.

Chloe simply blinked at him, not believing for a second that he cared about the environment or his "father's Earth".

"You can't be here Lucifer. Dan's coming over so we can…" she lowered her voice, "tell Trixie about the baby."

Lucifer frowned and took a second to think this through. "And why can't I be here?" he finally replied looking offended.

"Because, because… it's a family thing! Please wait in the car and I'll come out after we've told her and yes we can go to work together," Chloe finished reluctantly. Lucifer went to say something else but Chloe glared at him so he gave in and left but not before shooting Chloe a look of displeasure.

Dan arrived ten minutes later. He came in and gave Chloe a long, deep kiss. Chloe made him a coffee and they sat on the couch, waiting for Trixie to finish brushing her teeth. Finally, she ran into the room. Chloe patted the couch next to her for Trixie to sit down while Dan sat across from her on the coffee table. He smiled at his young daughter reassuringly while Chloe held her hand.

"What are we talking about?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, we have something exciting to tell you," Dan glanced at Chloe for confirmation and when she gave a small nod he went on, "Your mum is having a baby!"

Trixie gasped, "With Lucifer?" she said her eyes dancing with excitement.

Chloe opened her mouth and then shut it again, her eyes meeting Dan's, who looked equally surprised.

"No Monkey, I'm having a baby with Daddy!" she answered, looking back at her daughter.

Trixie frowned, trying to wrap her young mind around the concept that her mum could have another baby with her dad even though they did not live together. They explained to her that the word divorce meant that her mum and dad were not married anymore which was why they did not live together. Trixie's forehead creased further.

"Are you getting married again?" she asked suddenly yet brightly.

Chloe was about to answer but Dan cut in, "We don't know yet, maybe."

Chloe snapped up, frowning at him. That was the first she had heard of that. Dan tilted his head at her and raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'go with it for Trixie's sake'.

"What do you think about the baby Trixie? Are you happy?" Chloe questioned worriedly while also trying to avoid the marriage topic.

"Yes!" she squealed. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet Monkey," Chloe responded smiling at her daughter's happiness.

Trixie jumped up. "Can it share my room? It can have some of my old toys! When is it coming?"

"Not for a very long time," laughed Dan. "Well, we might have to get a new house but you can share your things with the baby, of course. I think the baby will love that."

Trixie's smile lit up the whole room but Chloe felt her heart rate pick up. She hadn't thought that far. She had not considered everything that came with having a baby out of wedlock. She could feel her thoughts begin to twist and turn around one another and her palms felt clammy.

"You know what munchkin, I need to get to get to work!" Chloe said feigning enthusiasm and reaching over to tickle Trixie. "I'm glad you're happy babe! I know you'll be a great big sister. You're taking her to school today right?" Chloe asked turning to Dan.

"Is it my day? Ah sorry Chloe, I have to get in early too. The Lieutenant won't mind if you're a little late, she understands you're a mum, she'll be sympathetic."

Chloe looked affronted, "And you're a Dad. Bye Monkey, have a beautiful day at school. Dad will drop you off and I'll pick you up." She kissed Trixie and ignored Dan.

The door opened with a bang and Lucifer stalked in.

"Oh thank Dad, thought you two were having sex, you were taking so long!" Lucifer snapped.

Trixie gasped and then burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Oh little human ears, ah sorry, I meant, I thought they were um…"

"He's joking babe," Chloe finished for him. Her eyes threw daggers at Lucifer.

"Mummy's having a baby! Did you know that?" Trixie asked in excitement.

Lucifer glanced at Chloe and raised his eyebrows.

"Uh yes, I did."

"Are you excited?"

"Very," Lucifer said dryly, which Trixie didn't notice but Chloe did.

"Okay enough questions, we have to get to work and you have to go to school," Chloe said in her best 'mother' voice.

Trixie gave Chloe a hug and Chloe kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too Mummy." Trixie wriggled out of her mum's arms. "Bye Lucifer!" she squealed.

"Detective Douche" Lucifer said acknowledging Dan but Dan didn't have time to respond because Chloe was shoving him out the door.


	8. U - N - I

**Hey!**  
 **Thank you for** **all the reviews. They make me smile. So it's the weekend and I finished 2 out of my 4 assessments, (yay, go me!) which means I had time to write two chapters! I don't really like this chapter, but I like the next one. So the next chapter is going to have a trigger warning, anyone who has gone through any trauma relating to (SPOLIER ALERT) pregnancy, or anything like that, maybe just skip the next two chapters (the two after this one). It's up to you, I don't want anyone to get hurt by it.  
I feel like I had more to say... but now I can't remember. Oh well, enjoy this chapter!  
**

This case was putting Chloe on edge. She knew it was part of her job but there was something so much more sinister about this particular drug syndicate investigation. The pin boards up in the investigation room showed links, weak links, but links all the same between the syndicate and many unsolved homicides. The red string pinned between pieces of evidence looked like a thin trail of blood. Chloe just stood there, letting her eyes follow the paths, victim to weapon to possible murderer to location, but she could not find a pattern. The door to the soundproof room opened behind her and Chloe was surprised to see Dan standing there instead of Lucifer who had disappeared a while back, claiming boredom as his excuse. Dan just stood there with his hands in his jeans, wearing his trademark leather jacket.

"There has been a break through," he said simply, without flourish or expression. He chewed the inside of his cheek while Chloe stood there, eyes wide, breathing fast and shallow.

"Lucifer figured it out," Dan went on. "He suggested that Destiny was not as innocent as we first thought, something we had suspected for a while now, but Lucifer asked Ella to find CCTV footage of Destiny from her last few months alive. It took a while, but there is a clear pattern. Destiny would walk past cameras on the street but she'd eventually reach a street or a building that has no video we can access."

"I don't understand, how is that anything at all?" Chloe frowned.

"The places that are 'off camera' so to speak, are warehouses, private properties, and we found a link between them too. We don't have a person but we believe we have a location for a future meet."

"What… why didn't I know all this was going on Dan? Why have I been kept in the dark?" Chloe asked anger creeping into her voice.

"You're homicide. Your case is to find Destiny's killer. I've been moved from homicide temporarily, to work on the taskforce dedicated to catching the syndicate. My case is to bring the syndicate down. We're looking for different clues than you are and different information."

"Okay," Chloe said slowly. "Why hide this from me then?"

Dan sighed, "I'm not hiding it from you Chloe. This isn't your investigation. I'm telling you this now because I know that this case is important to you, that's all.

Chloe gritted her teeth. Her eyes flickered to movement outside the room and she could see Lucifer waltzing around charming all the female staff. She had to physically restrain herself from rolling her eyes. But secretly she was relieved. Lucifer had acted completely 'normal' since he had returned. Besides a few moments when he had let his guard down and explained his disappearance to her, he was his usual arrogant, irritating and sickeningly charming self. It helped Chloe avoid her tumultuous feelings.

She must have been staring for too long because Dan broke into her thoughts, "I can't believe it."

"What?" Chloe was officially fed up with him. "What Dan?!"

Dan shook his head, ignoring her frustration. The door flew open with a bang. Lucifer paused on the threshold.

"Lover's tiff?" he asked innocently, pouting his lip in sarcastic sympathy.

"Get out Lucifer, I'd like to continue having a private conversation with Chloe."

"No, he can come in, we're done here," Chloe said smiling sweetly at Lucifer.

Dan hit the table making both Chloe and Lucifer jump.

"No, you always do this. You take Lucifer's side. You let Lucifer say what he wants about me. What is Lucifer, a god or something? Because that's how you act when it comes to him. And you!" Dan rounded angrily on Lucifer, "You come back as though nothing ever happened, as though I didn't spend the past three months putting my broken wife back together after you shattered her heart. That's right, don't think that you can pretend nothing happened between the two of you. But I swear Lucifer, I'm not letting you ruin my relationship a second time!"

"I am certainly not God. I am nothing like him!" Lucifer retorted with his hand against his chest, offended.

Dan threw his hands in the air.

Chloe was seething, "Firstly, my opinion of you and Lucifer, are exactly that, MY opinions, not yours. And secondly, I…" she didn't know how to finish so she changed the subject.

"Don't worry about it. Look, Lucifer and I will go over all the locations Destiny went to during her last few months. We'll see if there are any clues as to who her murderer was or if the properties are being used for drug related activities."

"Chloe, do you think that's really a good idea? Come on you're supposed to be the rational one," Dan admonished.

"She is the rational one and you're still the douche," Lucifer cut in.

"There you go again!" Dan growled hotly. He looked from Chloe to Lucifer and back again but when it was clear neither of them were going to say something, he gave up.

"Fine Chloe, do what you want with him but just remember, you're having my baby," Dan turned to leave.

Chloe leaned forward in shock and she laughed coldly. "What the hell Dan! What does me having your baby got to do with this case?"

Dan paused. "It has everything to do with this case. You're a mum Chloe, you shouldn't be anywhere near this drug syndicate. Stick to dead bodies, at least they can't hurt you." He didn't wait for Chloe's retort. He just left shaking his head in disappointment.

Chloe let out a shaky breath. She turned back the board, so she didn't have to face Lucifer. She pressed her hand against her curved belly. After a few seconds, she turned back to see Lucifer watching her carefully.

"Are…" he started.

Chloe cut in, "So we will go and check out all the locations Destiny has been too, starting tomorrow. Okay?"

She didn't wait for an answer, she walked out of the room leaving Lucifer standing there wondering what just happened.


	9. The A Team

**TRIGGER WARNING - concerning pregnancy  
Also, there was a plot hole back in "Bloodstream" so I fixed it.  
I hope this chapter doesn't hurt too much. xx**

Chloe shivered. The night air made her skin crawl. Still and silent except for a slight breeze that made the air shift for a second, tickling her skin. It made her feel like something was constantly brushing past her. The ghost of the breeze's touch would finally leave her skin only for the wind to pick up again. The day had so far been uneventful. She and Lucifer had worked another homicide case during the day but like the past few nights, after work they had been checking out the places Destiny was believed to have frequented before her death. But it was as though Destiny was a ghost was before she was murdered. No trace of her was found anywhere. Chloe was tired of chasing dead ends. She could hear Dan's voice in the back of her head, "This isn't your investigation Chloe." But it was, Destiny's death was. Some part of Chloe felt for Destiny, a lost girl, lost in life, lost in drugs, lost in despair… although she couldn't personally relate, Chloe knew what it was like to feel as though the whole world had fallen away from you and you were left spinning in space. She had felt that way after her father had died. Destiny had become such a figment of Chloe's imagination that Chloe felt solving the case would somehow put Destiny to rest properly. No one had come forward about her, no friends and no family. Someone needed to care about her and Chloe felt that it was her responsibility to. With Lucifer by her side, they approached an old, disused warehouse. A chain fence circled the property. The building was a double story one and almost all the windows had been smashed. A faded sign outside the unlocked chain link gates indicated that it used to be an old storage facility.

Chloe pulled out her gun. "The gates aren't locked…"

Lucifer kicked the gate open and it made a metallic clang as it hit the fence.

"Lucifer, be quiet!" hissed Chloe.

"There isn't anyone here Detective, there hasn't been anyone at the last few places. I honestly don't know why we bother. I could be at LUX right now with the Brittneys!"

"But you're not, you're here with me, to get justice for the young girl who died most likely because you introduced her to drugs," Chloe stated marching past him into the yard.

Lucifer stared after her, shocked by her words. They made all his guilt resurface.

"Are you coming?" Chloe called, turning around at the entrance of the building to see that Lucifer had not moved.

"Of course, can't let you get all the credit for catching the bad guys!" Lucifer recovered.

The doors opened easily and silently. The hinges didn't grind or creak and the door glided along the concreted ground as it swung outward.

Chloe held her gun out in front of her.

"It feels like someone's here," she whispered. Lucifer frowned, on edge.

The inside of the building was dark but not entirely. There were two floors but in a sense, it was one big room. The second floor looked over the main area so someone standing on the balcony could see Chloe and Lucifer standing on the floor level. Patches of light glowed from hallways and rooms leading off the second floor internal balcony. Chloe scanned the second level briefly but no one was standing in view. Old metal crates riddled the bottom floor. It was the perfect facility to hide anything. Anything at all. Chloe pictured drugs filling the boxes in the room and her heart rate increased as she realised what this could mean for the investigation. Her mind flashed to Destiny. She had no drugs in her system when she was killed. That's why they thought she was innocent but maybe she was trying to sober up, maybe someone took her out on purpose.

A clang jolted Chloe out of her thoughts and she raised her gun. Lucifer was opening crates carelessly. They were all empty. Part of Chloe felt disappointed.

"Okay, let's check this place out. We can come back during the day if we need to do a proper check but let's just assess if this place means anything for our investigation. I'll take the bottom floor and you take the top."

"So you get to find the drugs, no fair!" whined Lucifer in response to getting the upper floor.

Chloe shook her head, too keyed up to be annoyed with him.

"Okay, meet back in here in ten minutes?"

"Ah Detective, are you sure you don't want to just stick together?" his eyes roamed the cavernous space.

"Scared?" she teased, trying to lighten up the mood.

Lucifer scoffed, "The Devil doesn't get scared." And with that they went their separate ways, Chloe walking through a maze of boxes and Lucifer taking the stairs two steps at a time. His footsteps echoed loudly making it sound like more people were running up the stairs. Chloe felt hot and cold at once, just a flash of it, but enough to signal that the whole place freaked her out.

She carefully navigated her way around, every so often opening a crate but all the ones she opened were empty. It took her a while to realise that if this was as storage unit for drugs then the drugs would probably be stored in the bottom crates. She tucked her gun into her holster, so she could use both hands to drag a crate off the one it was sitting on. She opened the next one but it was empty too. She moved that one and lifted the lid off the final crate in the stack she was working through. The crate was lined with rows upon rows of white powder encased in clear packets. Chloe's eyes darted over the contents. Her breathing picked up. The crate was filled with drugs… She jumped up and hurriedly started moving other crates. She pulled off the top crate on another stack and a _masked face_ stared back at her.

Chloe screamed and jumped backward, dropping the crate on her ankle. She fumbled for her gun but the man raised his own gun and pulled the trigger. Chloe felt pain explode in her shoulder. She was vaguely aware of the man walking from around the stack of crates and aiming the gun again. He pulled the trigger over and over.

Pain radiated across her abdomen, stomach and chest. She could hear noises and voices. Sounds. It was loud. Loud. Her thoughts were not there. What was she thinking? She couldn't think. She couldn't see. Darkness. Flashes of colour and light. Occasionally images blurred in front of her but otherwise, everything was black. She couldn't tell if she was standing, sitting or lying down. Pain. Heat and sharp edges. Voices. Everything smelt like metal. Iron. Suddenly everything felt cold. Red flashed in front of her eyes. Screaming. Who was screaming? Colours. Were her eyes closed? She could taste metal. Pain. Agony. Then nothing.

Lucifer peered into another empty room. He had joked that he would rather be with the Brittanys but he may have twisted the truth a little. He would rather be with the Brittanys, but spending time with the Detective was just as enjoyable. He kicked open another unlocked door. This one looked more promising. A working computer sat on the desk. It was on. Lucifer's eyes widened as he realised it showed a live feed of security footage surrounding the property. The LAPD must have missed these cameras in their search… He stepped closer to the computer.

A scream tore through the building. It pierced the air, breaking open the comfortable silence that Lucifer had been enveloped in. Gunshots followed. Multiple. Lucifer ran from the room to the balcony.

"Detective?" he called. No answer. He went against his instinct to jump off the second floor, remembering his vulnerability around the Detective. "Does she still make you vulnerable if she's dead?" a cruel voice said inside Lucifer's head. He pushed it away. Instead, he took the stairs two at a time.

"Detective!" he yelled. In his rush, he had not thought to use his high vantage point to find her in the maze of boxes, but he quickly rectified that issue. His rage burned within him like acid. He pushed crates aside with inhuman speed. The clanging of metal echoed around the space. At some point he reached her lying on the ground, still and covered in blood. His eyes flashed. He paused and knelt down. Her eyes fluttered and he felt her pulse, she was still alive. He quickly stood again, his rage greater than his rationality. Continuing, he shoved crates aside until he reached his target. A masked man holding a gun. The fleeing man turned around to shoot Lucifer but Lucifer had already twisted his arm back in a way no arm was not supposed to twist. The man screeched as there was a sickening crack. Lucifer plucked the gun from the man's grasp. The man yelped as he tried to call for backup but Lucifer kicked him savagely in the stomach.

The man's eyes widened beneath the mask.

"Lucifer man, hey it's me, Jude!"

Lucifer froze but only for a fraction of a second. He exploded. His red eyes flashed for a second before glowing brightly, intensely. His face was etched with ridges and valleys. His skin looked like it had been turned inside out. He was the colour of raw flesh.

"What did you do?" he roared.

Jude stumbled backward. Lucifer's eyes looked like pools of lava. He tore off Jude's mask and wrapped his scarred, deformed hand around his neck. Jude began to turn blue. And then out of nowhere, Chloe's scream echoed in his head. He threw Jude against a stack of crates. Jude went flying. When he landed he twitched once and then fell limp. Lucifer didn't know if he was dead or not and he didn't care.

He restrained the anger coursing through his body and let himself return to his human form. In a few strides, he was back at Chloe's side.

"Chloe," he choked. To Lucifer, she looked like a broken angel. Blood seeped through the nasty hole in her shoulder. Her hands were wrapped protectively around herself. Lucifer couldn't breathe. He pressed a hand to the gash above her hip bone. Her skin was slick with blood and sweat. Lucifer closed his eyes for a second. He tried desperately to calm his rapid breathing. He wanted to fall onto her, to cover her body with his and fix it. But he couldn't. The Devil wasn't God. His power wasn't unlimited. He knew how it worked. He could save any human soul, once, for free. He could simply bring someone back. But every soul could only be brought back once. He had already saved Chloe's life once, the very first case they worked on. The second time he saved her life, he made a deal with his father, the third time he killed his brother to protect her and the fourth time he went to hell to find her an antidote, but this time… Lucifer had never felt truly helpless. He had never cared enough to ever be in a situation where he felt helpless. Her single scream was like a soundtrack in his mind. Shaking he pulled his bloodied hand away from her stomach. Blood seemed to cascade out of her. He would not think about the one other thing that was gnawing at his thoughts. He would not consider it. Because if Chloe was okay, that one other thing would break her.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Dan's number. He choked out some form of description if what had happened, while Dan yelled and whispered and hissed and sobbed on the other end.

At some point, an ambulance came and the police. Lots of police.

Chloe was stretchered away.

No one would tell Lucifer if she was alive or not. No one mentioned the other thing.

Dan went in the ambulance with her. Lucifer wanted to be there. But he had forfeited that right when he had failed to protect her. Covered in Chloe's blood, he stood there watching the ambulance speed away. He ran his hand through his mattered hair, mattered with blood. Blood crusted his hands.

He watched the flashing lights turn the corner.

No one had mentioned the baby.


	10. Small Bump

Pain radiated from certain points in Chloe's body. She couldn't understand why everything hurt.

Dan had not spoken a word to Lucifer since Lucifer had arrived at the hospital. Dan paced the waiting room. His young daughter had been put in the care of Maze who accepted the role without complaint knowing it was the least she could do for her roommate. Lucifer sat in one of those hard plastic chairs. He could feel illness and disease crawling all over him but he was paralysed with fear and emotion. His fists were clenched together in his lap and he just concentrated on an ugly stain on the waiting room floor.

Hours went by. Doctors and nurses came in calling for "immediate relatives of Chloe Decker" and every time Dan rushed to hear what they had to say. Lucifer had not heard a single word. Dan was refusing to acknowledge that Lucifer was even in the same room. Dan hadn't been allowed to see Chloe yet but Lucifer watched his reactions carefully, noticing the way Dan sighed with relief when a nurse came to talk to him this time. Ten minutes later the nurse came back and motioned for Dan to follow her. Lucifer stood up but Dan spun around glaring. Lucifer sat back down with a heavy sigh. He had read every poster in the waiting room. He has examined every stain, scratch and mark on all the walls and floors. He had replayed the night over and over in his head. All he knew, was that she wasn't dead, because if she was the hospital would have told them already. After about half an hour Dan had still not returned, so Lucifer wandered into the corridor Dan had walked down. He looked through every door until he found Chloe's room. Chloe looked pale and emotionless. Dan was grasping her hand and a doctor was talking to them. Chloe nodded her lip trembling. Lucifer stood away from the window in the door, further back in the corridor, not wanting to be seen. After a few minutes the door opened. Dan walked out and turned walked down the corridor in the opposite direction. Lucifer took his chance.

The door creaked open as Lucifer opened it slowly. Chloe turned to look at him, she visibly swallowed. He walked over and stood next to the bed, hand in his pockets, unsure of what to say.

"I'm glad you're okay," Chloe whispered, her voice shaking.

Lucifer snorted softly.

"I think that's my line Detective."

Chloe smiled weakly.

"How are you?" Lucifer asked gently.

Chloe turned to look out the window. "It hurts."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

Lucifer didn't know it was possible to feel someone else's pain so intensely. But he felt a slow ache spread throughout his body.

"There was so much blood, Detective. I couldn't tell… I couldn't tell where he shot you."

Chloe could deal with facts. It was her forte. "He shot me in the shoulder once and in the abdomen twice."

Lucifer knew she didn't want to talk about it so he decided to fill her in on the case. He would never understand it but he knew it would comfort her.

"Well, you're a hero, my dear. The warehouse had enough drugs and evidence to bring down the whole entire syndicate."

Chloe smiled and corrected him, "You mean, we are heroes."

Lucifer smiled and a comfortable silence followed.

"It was a girl," Chloe said cracking the silence in half.

Lucifer swallowed and took Chloe's hand in both of his.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, barely audible.

"I already loved her. That's where it hurts the most," Chloe's voice broke as she put her hand over her heart, "it hurts the most here."

Lucifer did not know what Chloe was feeling so he had no response to that other than to squeeze her hand tighter.

Chloe needed this. She needed him because Lucifer didn't take things the way anyone else in her life did. He didn't offer words of wisdom or advice underpinned by judgment. He didn't try to get her to "open up" or "talk about it." He was just there.

Chloe sobbed. Suddenly she felt hot and sick. She rolled onto her side, untangling herself from the hospital blankets.

"Detective?" Lucifer questioned worriedly. "I don't think you should get out of bed."

"I need…" Chloe trailed off gasping for breath.

Lucifer's eyes widened in panic. Chloe sat up and slide off the bed. Lucifer grabbed her lower forearms to steady her, careful to avoid her waist and shoulder where he knew her wounds were. She stumbled slightly and shook her head. Chloe stood and straightened.

"You can let go of me," Chloe said, her voice tinged with annoyance.

"Uh and watch you fall, no thanks," Lucifer retorted. Holding Chloe's arm, he walked with her across the room to the sink. She splashed water over her face, trying not to cringe as every movement sent a shock of pain through her system.

She turned to face Lucifer who had a look of unguarded worry painted onto his face.

"I'm fine!"

Lucifer sighed.

"C'mon, back to bed Detective."

Before he knew it, sobs were racking Chloe's body. Tears streamed down her face and she moaned in pain, emotional and physical.

"The baby… she didn't… he killed her, my baby, my little girl," Chloe choked out.

Lucifer' pulled Chloe into him. She clenched his suit jacket so hard, Lucifer thought she would tear it. Chloe slid to the floor so that she was sitting on her knees. Lucifer lowered himself with her.

"I know Detective, I know. He'll spend the rest of his life paying for what he did to you, I promise." Lucifer rubbed his hands up and down Chloe's arms. He wanted to hold her again but their knees were in the way. Chloe broke down further. She clutched her abdomen as her crying intensified the pain there. Lucifer's touch made her feel like it was okay, it was okay to cry. She knew that she wouldn't get lost in the darkness because he kept reminding her that he was there.

The door opened and Dan came in with vending machines snacks.

"What are you doing in here Lucifer?" he asked deathly quiet.

"I wanted to see her," Lucifer responded softly, his usual quick humour nowhere to be seen. Chloe just sat there gasping for breath and shaking.

"Get out."

"Daniel, please I…"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE IN HERE COMFORTING MY WIFE. IT WAS MY BABY NOT YOURS. IT WAS OUR BABY," Dan exploded.

Lucifer's questioning eyes met Chloe's but she remained silent. He gently released her arms and stood up slowly.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Lucifer said. He threw one look back over his shoulder at Chloe, but her eyes were squeezed shut tears leaking out of them.

Dan crouched down next to Chloe. He rested one hand under her chin and tilted her head up so her eyes could meet his.

"Chloe, it's going to be okay. Come on, you shouldn't be up, I'll help you back to bed."

"I just need to wet my face again, I feel hot," Chloe stammered getting shakily to her feet.

"I'll get you a wet cloth," Dan responded, guiding Chloe to bed. She sighed. Gently she lifted herself onto the bed, slowly rolling herself onto her back. She reached to grab the blanket but Dan hurriedly grabbed it pull it over her. Chloe wriggled to make herself more comfortable and suddenly she felt a searing pain. It must have been the last straw - after getting out of bed, sitting on the floor and sobbing violently.

"Dan," she gasped. Blood seeped through her hospital gown. Dan slammed the 'call' button to alert the nurses. Within minutes the room was swarmed with nurse and doctors and Dan was told to leave so that they could re-dress her wounds.

Dan stood outside the door peering in but Lucifer stood at the end of the corridor, a tall and lonely figure wishing that he knew what was going on and wanting more than anything to be by Chloe's side.


	11. Autumn Leaves

**This was another one of the original scenes I wrote. Keep reviewing! Enjoy xx  
**

Dan unlocked the door and he and Lucifer helped Chloe inside. Maze had taken Trixie out to the fairgrounds for the evening so Chloe could settle in peacefully. She was quiet and still felt numb. Everything had a blurry, dream-like quality to it. She barely registered Lucifer steering her toward the couch or Dan turning on the lights. Lucifer pushed Chloe gently onto the couch, arranging the pillows so she could lie comfortably.  
"Thank you," she whispered shakily. She stared up at the ceiling letting her eyes blur and focus, blur and focus. Dan came over and placed a glass of water on the coffee table for her. He peered at her worriedly. She smiled weakly at him. He rubbed a hand across his jaw and looked away before meeting her gaze and returning her smile. Dan moved back to stand near the armchair, hands on his hips, he chewed on his lip.

"What is it, Dan?" Chloe sighed recognising the look on his face. "Just say it."

Dan shook his head. "Nothing Chloe, nothing." He smiled unconvincingly. Chloe propped herself up on her elbows, wincing as she moved her torso.

"Whatever you want to say, just say it," Chloe said icily, struggling to sit herself up.  
Dan tilted his head averting his eyes. He sighed before turning back to Chloe.

"I told you…" his voice cracked as he tried to remain calm. "I told you that you shouldn't be in the field. I told you it was too dangerous. I told you to take a desk job. But no, you're stubborn and headstrong. And you didn't listen and now…" he tried to stop but his anger and worry and devastation took over him. "And now our baby is dead because you took that risk. You did that Chloe. You." He was nearly shouting by the end of it, his hands and voice trembling.

"Don't you DARE talk to her like that!" Lucifer bellowed, making both Chloe and Dan jump. They had forgotten he was still standing there, behind the armrest of the couch, behind Chloe's head.

"And you," Dan spat, rounding on Lucifer. "Where were you? You're supposed to PROTECT HER!" A myriad of emotions flashed across Lucifer's face, anger, guilt, and shame being the most prominent, before settling on nonchalance.

"Condescending douchebag, aren't you?" Lucifer returned calmly. "She doesn't need protecting, she's strong and you would do well to remember that _Detective Douche_." Dan took a menacing step toward Lucifer, a cold rage filling him.

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MY BABY WAS KILLED?" Dan yelled.

"I was in another part of the warehouse, we split up to find him and that's when I heard the Detective's screams," Lucifer replied crisply.

"You unfeeling monster," Dan hissed. Chloe just sat frozen on the couch, every breath catching in her throat until she realised she was struggling to breathe. Her vision darkened and suddenly she couldn't think straight. Fragments of images and feelings and colours flashed through her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to regain composure. Black shapes swirled behind her eyelids. Her thoughts were not working as thoughts should. And her lungs seemed to reject the air she tried to put in them. She felt someone slip their hand into hers. She heard voices but they sounded far off and distant. She couldn't breathe or stem the nausea rising in her throat. She squeezed the hand in hers trying to find something stable to hold onto. She felt as though she was spinning. The hand gripped her tightly. Chloe opened her eyes staring off into space. The voices were clearer now.  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" Dan was counting. "Focus on the numbers Chloe," he was saying. Every so often Lucifer's voice would break through the haze.

"Breath Detective," he whispered. Chloe counted to ten in her head over and over again. Then she began to breathe in for ten and out for ten. Slowly, the world stopped spinning. Chloe lost all sense of time and had no idea how long her panic attack had lasted but as she finally broke free of the fog she noticed she had pins and needles in her legs.

"I'll carry you to bed, is that okay?" Lucifer said looking Chloe in the eye, speaking slowly so she could understand. Dan began to speak but Lucifer glared at him fiercely. Chloe nodded.

"I think you should go, Maze will be here soon with Trixie. The Detective is going to be fine." Lucifer said to Dan.

"I'd like to see my daughter, so I think I'll wait," Dan answered frostily. Lucifer shrugged. He picked Chloe up easily, slipping one arm under her neck and around her shoulders, and the other under her knees. Her skin felt clammy and she smelt of the hospital. Lucifer had never seen her look so fragile. Not even when she was dying of poisoning. He softly kicked open her bedroom door. He laid her down against her pale blue pillows carefully taking off her shoes and coat. Then he pulled back the covers and helped Chloe lie down comfortably.

"Are you okay?" Lucifer asked sincerely.

"Yes, thank you," Chloe whispered. Chloe half wanted to ask him to stay and Lucifer half wanted Chloe to ask him to, but both of them remained silent, just looking at each other. Lucifer cleared his throat and the moment was broken.

"I'll come back in before I leave, hopefully, your small human is tired and goes straight to bed when she gets here. I think I've had enough Decker family excitement for one day" Lucifer said with a smile.

The word 'stay' was still on Chloe's lips but she didn't say it. Instead, she just rolled her eyes, smiled and closed her eyes as Lucifer closed the door.

As Lucifer walked out of the room he heard the front door open. He expected to hear Trixie's usual squeal, her infectious joy, but it was silent. Lucifer walked into the kitchen to see Maze close the door quietly leaning her head gently against it. Trixie was walking over to her father.

"Is Mummy okay?" Trixie said quietly.

"Yes Monkey" Dan replied dropping down on one knee to hug her.

"Is the baby still gone?" Trixie sobbed

Lucifer's heart shattered into a thousand pieces. He silently cursed his father for taking away that little soul. Rage was building within him and he squeezed his eyes shut. He leaned against the wall to steady himself from the unfamiliar wave of emotions he was feeling.

"Are you okay Lucifer? Are you sad too?"

Lucifer opened up his eyes to see little Trixie looking up at him.

"Yes my dear, I am sad too."

Trixie nodded and hugged Lucifer around the waist. For the first time, he let her.

"C'mon, let's go see Mum," Dan said breaking the silence. Trixie let go of Lucifer and looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Mum said the baby is in heaven with God now, she said that the baby will be happy and all the angels will look after it," Trixie smiled innocently, not knowing the gravity those words would have on Lucifer. She grabbed Dan's hand as he took her to see Chloe.

Lucifer heard Trixie push open her Mum's door.

"Mummy!" Dan closed the door behind her and Lucifer couldn't hear anymore.

Lucifer sat on the couch and Maze sat in the armchair. They sat in a comfortable and somber silence. Lucifer clenched and unclenched his fists. Maze glared daggers at the rug under the coffee table. Eventually, Lucifer heard Dan tuck Trixie into bed.

"She wants to see you," Dan sighed breaking into Lucifer's silence.

"Who?" Lucifer said startled.

"Trixie."

Lucifer was surprised. He got up and walked into Trixie's bedroom. She was sitting up waiting patiently.

"Can you read me a bedtime story?" She asked. Lucifer opened his mouth to ask why her father hadn't done that when Trixie answered his thoughts. "Mummy is hurt and Dad said he is too tired."

Anger swelled inside Lucifer unnecessarily. It was a god damn bedtime story that Dan wouldn't read. Nothing to get worked up over. But he couldn't help thinking that Dan should be doing everything he could to comfort his young daughter. Lucifer looked at Trixie, a thousand excuses came to mind but he didn't voice any of them. He simply nodded. He kept hearing Chloe's screams in his mind and it made him want to do everything in his power to make things better for her and if reading Trixie a bedtime story made Trixie happy, it would make Chloe happy too. Besides he wanted to be better than Dan. Lucifer grabbed the book on the bedside table and read to Trixie in a comical way, putting on voices and making her laugh. When he finished Trixie threw her arms around him.

"I want you to read to me all the time!"

Lucifer smiled and pried her arms from around him. He got up and went to turn off the light.

"Goodnight small human."

"Goodnight Lucifer, love you," she whispered curling into the blankets.

Lucifer's heart stuttered.

"Love you too Beatrice."


	12. Photograph

**Hey :)  
I have one** ** _original_** **scene left but I'm not entirely sure how to take the story from where it is now to where I want it to end up. But I'll get there, sooner rather than later :)**

 **Enjoy xx  
**

Chloe awoke to the sound of her mobile ringing. She blinked her heavy lids, trying to wake up. The phone rang out. Chloe lay there, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the soft light filtering into the room from behind her curtains. Hot tears pool in her eyes and slide down the sides of her face. Every part of her was heavy and sore. She felt as though her very soul was shrouded in darkness. The light in the room seemed to steer clear of her, not daring to come close enough to touch. Her phone trilled again and Chloe took a shuddering breath as she reached for it. She groaned in pain as she twisted her body. She answered without checking the display, flopping back down on her pillow.

"Hello?"

"Chloe, hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Dan's voice breezed through the phone as if he didn't accuse her of killing her own baby last night. When he had brought Trixie into her room last night, he barely said two words to her.

Chloe's throat constricted.

"No, no, it's fine," she answered lightly, wanting to keep the conversation civil.

"Listen, I was wondering if we could meet for lunch at that café on the corner, you know the one. I think we need to talk properly."

"Can this wait, Dan? I just got out of hospital yesterday and I don't feel up to leaving the house yet. Why can't you come here?" Chloe asked trying to keep the exasperation and annoyance from seeping into her tone.

"I'm working a pretty big case, Chloe. I need to keep busy you know, help keep myself distracted. I don't have time to come all the way out to yours. Look I have to go, I'll meet you at 11:30, that'll be okay yeah?"

"Yes Dan, that will be fine," Chloe sighed.

"Thanks Chloe, means a lot," Dan responded and he hung up.

It was already ten. Maze had taken Trixie to school and was off doing whatever bounty hunters do. Maze had offered to stay home and help Chloe but she was too proud to admit that she needed it, so she told everyone not to worry about her.

She stumbled out of bed, falling heavily against the wall nearest to her bed. Regaining her composure, she got ready slowly. She tugged on low rise jeans that wouldn't chaff her wound and slipped a jumper over her head, sliding it down slowly to avoid her shoulder wound. She had refused a sling preferring to just use her judgment as to whether she could use her arm for certain things. Dan had shaken his head in disappointment when she refused one. Lucifer had laughed and called her stubborn.

Chloe drove with one arm quite easily and arrived five minutes early at the café. As expected Dan was not there yet. She ordered a coffee, not ready for lunch and let her thoughts take her on a trip down the rabbit hole.

Eventually, Dan sat down across from her, breaking through her daydreams.

"Hey," he said softly.

Chloe smiled in response.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay with my coffee, thank you."

Dan nodded, leaning forward on his elbows. He watched Chloe sip her coffee for a bit before he spoke.

"This was all a mistake. When I suggested that we were ready for a divorce weeks ago we should have finalised it straight away. You and I getting back together was messy. It's my fault. I knew I had to let you go and I couldn't. I still loved you Chloe. But I see now that it was a mistake and we're two very different people. What's more, you're different now. You have Lucifer and he taught you to be more reckless, less careful. More impulsive. That's fine but I can't… I don't think I have the strength to worry about what you might be doing every day. I need to let you go Chloe. I think you've been subconsciously waiting to hear those words for ages. And I am ready to say it, I'm ready to say it and mean it. You've been clueless for months that Lucifer and I have both been vying for your attention and when you finally came round you chose him, only to be hurt by him like I said you would be. I can't keep being your rebound and we both need to hear me say that. We were good together once Chloe, when we were young and innocent but we've grown up and grown apart. We're good parents. I have no doubt Trixie will continue to be the center of our worlds. She'll be fine and I know you will too."

Chloe couldn't help it. Her eyes welled up and she internally cursed herself. She looked down at her coffee, pale brown and frothy before clearing her throat.

"I'll take the divorce paperwork over now to be processed," she answered. She had grabbed them on her way out because she had a feeling that this was what Dan wanted to talk about and if he hadn't, she would have brought it up. They had been sitting on the bench signed and completed for months anyway.

"That's all you're going to say," Dan said, sounding hurt.

Chloe took a deep breath.

"There's nothing to say Dan. Like you said, we were in love once and what we had was good and it was real but it's not there anymore." Secretly Chloe wondered if what they had had ever been a proper relationship, or had it just being Dan doing what he wanted and Chloe answering to his beck and call.

Dan nodded slowly. "We'll always love each Chloe. Just in a different way."

"I know," she whispered, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. Dan reached over to carefully brush them away.

Chloe took the papers in and drove home, letting Dan get back to work. She wandered aimlessly around the house, trying to decide what to do with the photos she had of her and Dan. Eventually, she decided on keeping the ones of her, Dan and Trixie on display but putting all the others away. She came across a candid wedding photo in a draw. Chloe had to close her eyes to block out the pain, physical and emotional. She was glad no one was home to see her. Suddenly feeling trapped in her apartment, Chloe folded the photo and put it in her back pocket, then grabbed her car keys and hopped in the car. She drove around aimlessly with the windows down, letting the air mess up her hair before she settled on parking next to an ordinary city building. Chloe walked to the top, using her badge to get her access to the very top. Chloe pushed open the door, walking out onto the concrete roof. She walked all the way to the edge and leaned on the rails, staring out to the city below. It was quite up there. The air moved around her and Chloe shut her eyes letting herself feel everything around her. The sky was overcast but it wasn't cold. Every so often Chloe would look directly down and let a jolt of adrenaline race through her body as she took in the drop. The metal railing felt cool beneath her hands. She pulled the photo of her and Dan from her back pocket. She looked at it, really looked at. She noticed the way the moment was frozen so perfectly in time. The way it had captured how the breeze blew tendrils of hair across her face. The way her face crinkled when she smiled. The way Dan's fingers curved around hers. There was so much love in that photograph, so much love and no hint of the heartbreak to come. The photo was old and it bent easily in Chloe's fist but she couldn't bring herself to crush it or rip it or let it go. So she slid it back into her pocket. She touched her hand to the necklace she always wore. Her father had given it to her for her 16th birthday and she never took it off. She wondered what he would say now. Chloe was up there for about an hour before she felt calm enough to call Lucifer. She just wanted him to be there. He'd say something inappropriate. He'd say something sweet. She had needed her space but now she needed a distraction, a pick-me-up. She told herself that she only needed him to cheer her up but she knew she was lying to herself. There was more to it, she just wasn't sure what. Chloe called him and he answered on the third ring.

"Detective, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Are you free?"

"Free? Hmm depends on what for… I could be free," he teased.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm standing on the top of a building and I thought you might like to see the view." It sounded lame even to her but it was better than admitting that she just wanted him there for comfort.

"Bloody hell, you're not going to jump, are you?" Lucifer said worriedly.

"No silly!"

"Fine text me the address and I'll be there."

Lucifer arrived 'mock' puffing. He was making a big deal out of all the stairs it took to get to the top but Chloe assumed he had figured out an easier way to get up there.

"You know if you wanted a view..." Lucifer began.

"Lucifer," Chloe warned, fighting off a smile.

"Detective," Lucifer gasped in horror. "Please, all I was going to suggest was that I had a balcony that looks out over the City of Angels."

"Right, of course you were," Chloe said not hiding her grin this time.

Lucifer came over to stand next to her, gripping the railing with both hands.

Chloe pulled out the photo from her back pocket.

"I handed in the divorce papers," she said quietly.

Lucifer looked down at the photo in her hand and a slow grin spread across his face.

"Party at LUX tonight?"

Chloe glared at him.

"Right," Lucifer responded.

"What should I do with the photo?" she knew it was a dangerous question but according to her _Lucifer radar_ , he was due to say something sweet.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I want to keep it," she whispered.

Lucifer pried her hand away from the railing and turned her to face him.

"Then keep it," he said simply. "You look happy in it."

Chloe swallowed looking at the image. Lucifer plucked it from her hand and spun her around. He folded the photo carefully using the same crease that Chloe had folded it with. Then he slid it back into her back pocket. Chloe felt her heart rate pick up as his fingers skimmed across her, through her jeans. Lucifer removed his hand as quickly as he had put it there. Chloe turned back around.

"You humans are fascinating," Lucifer murmured. "The way you like and dislike, hate and love, hurt and heal… it's truly fascinating and then sometimes you feel more than one feeling at the same time." He shook his head in disbelief.

Chloe laughed at him.

"I need a new photo," she announced.

Lucifer looked at her blankly. Chloe grabbed her phone and opened up her front camera.

"Smile," she giggled. Lucifer frowned and she grinned as she snapped the photo.

"Oh no that will never do," Lucifer admonished when he saw it. He grabbed the phone positioning himself in the center of the screen, tilting his face to show his "best side." He clicked the take button.

"Much better."

"Lucifer I'm not in it," Chloe laughed.

"You know what you look like, you see yourself in every reflection, why do you need a photo of you?" Lucifer asked confused.

Chloe shook her head smiling. Lucifer handed her phone.

"Thank you," she whispered stepping toward him and resting her hands on his hips. Lucifer's eyes flickered from her hands to her body. He raked his eyes up her. Settling on her eyes he simply shook his head.

"I couldn't risk you jumping off the building, that wouldn't be good for me now, would it? I would be out of a job for starters," he paused before adding, "And I'd lose my best friend."

Chloe sucked her lower lip into her mouth.

Lucifer reached over and tugged on her lip with his thumb.

"Worrying makes you age quicker my dear."

"You're such an ass," she said, using words she'd used before.

"Thank you,' Lucifer grinned.


	13. All Of The Stars

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They're so sweet and I feel like you're all going to hate me now but I did promise two tragedies!  
I know it may seem like it's all happening really fast but some time had passed between this and when Chloe got shot - a couple of months at least. So enjoy and don't hate me too much! xx**

"It's not really getting canceled, I'm just moving it to tomorrow. Is that okay Monkey?" Dan's voice crackled through the phone.

"Will you bring chocolate cake?" Trixie asked.

"Of course!"

"Then okay!"

"I love you so much Monkey, now can you give Mummy the phone? I need to talk to her."

Trixie brought the phone over to where Chloe was stirring a pot of soup on the stove. Chloe smiled reassuringly at her daughter but Trixie seemed neither fazed nor disappointed by Dan's cancellation and that bothered Chloe more. What if one day Trixie stopped caring about her father altogether?

"Save it Dan," Chloe said when she put the phone to her ear.

"What?" Dan answered back sounding hurt.

"I don't want to hear how you're putting work before Trixie again."

"Like you can talk!" Dan bit back angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"You put the drug syndicate case before your unborn daughter."

"Don't you dare compare our situations!" Chloe gasped, moving into another room so Trixie wouldn't hear them fight.

"Look Chloe, I don't want to fight. It turns out the people we… well, the people you caught, were only part of the top layer of the syndicate. It was superficial. This might be our only chance at catching the big fish. Please Chloe," Dan sounded worn down and tired.

"You don't need my permission to go Dan."

"You're not making this easy. I promise I'll be there tomorrow to take Trixie out for dinner."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Chloe, I'm sorry," he sighed sadly. "We've both made mistakes, and… I don't know what to say anymore."

Chloe swallowed. She knew she was being unreasonably harsh.

"It's okay. Let's just let this go Dan, I really mean that. You do what you have to do. I know you'll be here tomorrow night for Trixie. I'm sorry I've been so hard."

Dan breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Chloe," then he mumbled, "It's okay," more to reassure himself than for Chloe's sake.

"Seriously, we're good. I just want the best for Trixie that's all."

"And I just want you both to be happy," Dan responded.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, good luck," Chloe said quietly, touched by his admission.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon," Dan said.

Maze had gone to LUX for the evening so it was just Chloe and Trixie at home. Chloe dished out the soup and switched off the TV in the background so she and Trixie could talk.

"So where is Dad going to take you for dinner tomorrow night?" Chloe asked smiling.

"He said I get to pick. I want ICECREAM for dinner! And then chocolate cake for dessert!" Trixie stated matter of fact.

Chloe pretended to be horrified. Trixie just looked smug.

"Well I suppose that's okay, but just this once. Okay Pumpkin?"

"Thanks Mummy!"

Dinner was pleasant and Chloe cleaned up while Trixie drew in an empty sketchbook. Chloe had a quick shower and when she came back Trixie had finished her drawing.

"Look, I drew Lucifer, Maze, you, me and Daddy. And I drew a puppy, because I want a puppy," Trixie said showing off her drawing proudly.

Chloe smiled proudly and complimented Trixie on her drawing skills but she couldn't help but notice that Trixie had titled the drawing, "My Family."

Trixie was in bed reading a book and Chloe stood at the window in the lounge, a glass of wine in one hand. The curtains were drawn back and she found peace watching the stars twinkle and wink at her. The moon was full and bright, bathing everything in a pale light. She studied the crevices in it before an exceptionally shiny star caught her attention. It wasn't a shooting star, she didn't believe in those, but she couldn't help but see some sort of beauty in it.

She heard Trixie turn off her light so Chloe went in and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She wished her goodnight before closing the door gently behind her. Returning to the lounge, Chloe stretched out on the sofa leaving the curtains open, enjoying the view of the stars. She flicked aimlessly through the channels before settling on a movie.

Chloe must have fallen asleep because when someone knocked on the door she jolted upright, heart pounding. Her first thought was that Maze forgot her keys. She checked the time and it was just after midnight, the time Maze usually wandered in, but when a voice from outside called, "Ms. Decker?" Chloe jumped up to grab the door.

Two officers Chloe didn't know stood outside her door. She frowned and realised that she recognised them from the precinct.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked, confused as to why the station didn't just call her if they needed her for something.

"Chloe Decker, can we come in?" the officer said flashing his badge. The female officer beside him smiled sadly.

"Sure… you do know that I'm a homicide detective at the precinct right?" she asked, stepping aside to let them in.

"Yes we do, Ms. Decker," the female officer said.

"Please, just call me Chloe."

The man nodded. "I'm Warren Vander and this is Nora Mallee. Would you like to take a seat?"

"No, I think I'll be fine," Chloe said slowly.

"Please, take a seat," Nora insisted.

"I'm a homicide detective, I think I can deal with whatever case you throw at me!"

Warren took a frustrated breath. "We're not here for a case Chloe, we're here about your husband Daniel Espinoza."

"Ex-husband, you mean," Chloe's mind was suddenly in overdrive and that was stupidly the first thing she thought of. "Ah I'm sorry, I, um, I didn't, why what's wrong with Dan?"

Nora put her hand on Chloe's arm. "Please sit down Chloe."

Chloe batted her hand away. "STOP, tell me what the hell is going on here. I'm a detective. You don't think I don't know what's going on. You don't think I haven't had to have this conversation a million times before!"

Chloe knew what was happening. It had suddenly become clear in her mind. But she needed to hear them say it. Her legs quivered and her palms felt sweaty. Her breathing was labored, her whole body was pounding, her blood was buzzing and she could feel the room sway.

"Just say it," she whispered.

Warren and Nora exchanged a worried glance at each other before Warren spoke, "Ms. Decker, uh I mean Chloe, Daniel was killed tonight. He was caught in the crossfire of the case he was working on involving a high profile drug syndicate."

Warren went to continue explaining but Chloe shook her head. "I know about it," was all she could say.

"I'm so sorry Chloe."

Chloe swayed, not hearing the words of comfort the officers offered her. She couldn't breathe and she sank to her knees. Uncontrollably she sobbed, unable to think or process anything around her. Her arms were crossed in an X shape over her chest as she rocked back and forward on her knees. Hands touched her back but Chloe didn't feel anything except raw pain. Blood thundered in her ears and shadows clouded her vision. Her face was wet and she was hot, so hot, despite her shivering body. Chloe felt her stomach turn. She pushed herself off the ground and stumbled to the sink, vomiting into it. She pressed her hands against the counter and tried to take deep breaths. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cold tap. Panting she stared at her reflection in the window. The stars still shone brightly and in that moment she couldn't understand why. Her world had been turned upside down again yet the stars shone as if nothing had happened. Chloe felt dizzy and she moaned involuntarily.

"Ms. Decker," Nora said worriedly, "Is there someone we can call for you?"

Chloe shook her head, "My roommate will be back soon," she stammered.

Nora led Chloe over to the couch and helped her sit down. Warren placed a glass of water in front of her and a business card with his details on it.

"When you're ready to talk about it or go through what happened please don't hesitate to call me," Warren said.

Chloe took a shuddering breath.

"Oh my god, what about Trixie? What do I tell my daughter?" her eyes went wide with fear.

"We can stay as long as you'd like Chloe, we can stay here when you tell your daughter or we can tell her for you," Warren said calmly.

Chloe wanted to scream at him and rip his head off. How could he be so… so… she didn't have a word for it. He acted like it was just another night at work but it wasn't. This was her family. Her family. Chloe just sat there staring straight ahead stoically.

Suddenly laughter could be heard outside.

"Oh look the lights are on, you're lucky she's awake. Oooo maybe she's _with_ someone!" Maze's voice came through the door as she opened it. Lucifer followed, glaring at her. Maze stopped short at the scene in front of her and Lucifer nearly crashed into her. He glanced at the room.

"Throwing a police party Detective?"

Maze backhanded his chest.

"Decker, what's happening?" Maze asked cautiously walking into the lounge, glancing around for any clue as to what was happening.

"Maze, what's Lucifer doing here?" Chloe asked calmly, preferring to ignore the matter at hand.

"Ah, he came to say hi…" Maze trailed off looking from Warren to Nora and back to Chloe.

"At midnight?" Chloe asked.

"Well say hi, annoy you, wake you up, all the same thing," Lucifer said smiling lightly. "C'mon Detective, what's wrong?"

Chloe ignored them. She couldn't do it. She couldn't say it. Saying it would make it real.

"Do they know Detective Espinoza?" Warren asked. Chloe nodded. Warren gestured for Maze and Lucifer to take a seat. Lucifer had enough wit about him not to refer to Dan as Detective Douche.

Chloe wanted to press her hands against her ears. But she had to hear it again. Just to be sure this wasn't a nightmare.

"Daniel Espinoza was killed tonight in a raid on a high-profile drug syndicate. We believe the syndicate was brought down too but Daniel was caught in the crossfire. He didn't stand a chance and died on the scene from the bullet wounds. Paramedics did all they could. We're sorry."

No one said anything so Chloe turned to look at the kitchen table where the four of them were sitting. Maze looked stunned and just stared at Warren. Nora looked uncomfortable and Lucifer, Lucifer was staring at Chloe, his brow creased.

"No," Lucifer said still staring at Chloe, then he broke eye contact to turn back to Warren. "No, that can't be true."

"I'm afraid it is Sir," Nora responded.

"I knew him," Warren suddenly blurted out. "He was a good cop and a helluva good man. Did anything for the ones he cared about."

Chloe's face crumpled and the tears came pouring down again.

"You can go, thank you for waiting, I'll be fine. Maze and Lucifer will stay the night," Chloe said turning to look at the officers while gesturing toward Maze and Lucifer.

"Of course," Warren responded. He stood up and surveyed the grim scene in front of him.

"I am truly sorry for your loss," he said and Nora murmured in agreement, and after a few more words they left.

Lucifer came over to the couch and he lowered himself onto one knee in front of Chloe. He swallowed and took her hands in his.

"I'm not leaving your side," he said his voice thick with emotion, watching her carefully.

"Will you and Maze help me tell Trixie?" Chloe whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

Lucifer's forehead creased as he was overcome with pain.

"I don't think…" he was cut off by Maze who replied, "Of course."

A tear slid out from the corner of Lucifer's eye and he looked down embarrassed.

"I have to tell her now, or else I never will," Chloe said with resolve.

Lucifer nodded and got to his feet, pulling Chloe up with him. He then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. Chloe pressed her forehead against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She counted to ten in her head and then pulled away, knowing she could get lost forever in his embrace.

Lucifer slipped his hand into hers. Maze got up from the table and took Chloe's other hand.

"You and Trixie will always have us," Maze said firmly, her eyes burning and her hand squeezing Chloe's.

Chloe let go of their hands when she reached the door. She pushed it open and Trixie lay there sound asleep still. She looked so peacefully. Chloe felt sick again and she closed her eyes to fight off the wave of nausea.

When she opened them again, Lucifer was kneeling in front of Trixie gently shaking her awake. As Trixie opened her eyes and blinked awake, Chloe couldn't move.

"Lucifer!" Trixie squealed throwing her arms around his neck.

Chloe smiled and sat down on the bed as Trixie let Lucifer go. Maze crouched down next to Lucifer.

Trixie just looked happily confused.

Chloe took her hand. This had to come from her. She pressed her hand against the scar on her abdomen. It had strangely become a habit when she was nervous or in need of strength. Then she took Trixie's hands.

"Monkey, Mummy has something to tell you," Chloe said trying not to cry.

Trixie nodded.

"Tonight, Daddy had to work. And he was doing something very dangerous. He was trying to catch the bad guys and I think he did. Okay Pumpkin? Your Dad was being a hero. But… sometimes heroes get hurt and…" Chloe stopped. She was crying and Trixie looked worried.

"Mummy?"

"Baby, Daddy's gone. He was killed. Everyone tried really hard to save him. They tried to save him for you. And he fought so hard. He didn't want to leave you. Monkey, he loved you so much. He'll love you forever and ever. And he'll always be there for you, looking over you. But he's not here anymore. He's not here with us. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Chloe broke down. Lucifer's arms were around her and Trixie in seconds.

"Daniel's with my father now. He's in heaven," he whispered.

"No," Trixie said angrily. "I hate him. I hate God. He took my sister and now he took my Dad and he took Mummy's Dad."

"Shh, don't say that. God didn't take your Dad, a very bad man did. And we'll get him. I promise we'll get him," Chloe's voice quivered.

Trixie cried. It was as simple as that. The young girl was old enough to understand what was happening. She had lost her father. Lucifer wrapped the tiny child into his arms, lifting her onto his lap. Chloe held one of Trixie's hands. Maze came to sit in the bed, maneuvering herself behind Chloe so Chloe could lean against her and still reach out to hold Trixie's hand. They sat like that for hours. Lucifer held the shaking girl in his arms and promised himself that he would protect her for the rest of her life. Chloe had fallen in a heap, Maze's arms around her. They both lay against the pillow with their eyes closed but every so often Chloe would sob and Lucifer knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for a long time. His heart broke. Chloe needed him but he needed to be there for Trixie more because that's what Chloe could not do right now. So he cradled Trixie until she fell asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere Detective," he murmured as he fell asleep with Trixie in his arms, one hand squeezing CHloe's hand tight.


	14. Afire Love

**LUCIFER IS BACK IN ONE WEEK. FOX RELEASED A NEW PROMO. CAN YOU TELL THAT I AM SO EXCITED?  
The promo has a lot of spoilers but if you'd like to watch it: ** watch?v=VVYvaZpLk1s  
 **I was desperately hoping that Candy Morningstar was Chloe undercover but apparently not :(**

 **So this is the second last chapter! I hope you all like it xx**

Lucifer watched as Chloe answered phone calls, accepted cards and flowers, and sat with the funeral directors without batting an eyelid. She was in business mode and nothing was breaking through the wall she had put up around herself.

It had been like this the past three days. Ever since Chloe woke up the morning after she found out she had been distant and robotic. Lucifer had stayed like he said he would despite Chloe constantly telling him that she was fine. And while Lucifer knew he didn't understand human emotions all that well he knew enough to know that there was no way in hell or heaven that she was fine. Chloe spent a lot of time comforting Trixie, as did Maze and Lucifer. She was a brave little girl. Other than that Chloe had refused to let her emotions show. Lucifer remembered how he felt after Uriel's death and he couldn't imagine how hard it was for Chloe to keep her devastation locked inside her.

At 7 pm the night before Dan's funeral, Lucifer had decided that enough was enough. Chloe was standing at the sink refilling the water in a vase of flowers.

"Right, times up Detective," he announced loudly getting up off the couch, which doubled as his make-shift bed.

Chloe spun around, narrowing her eyes, "Times up for what?"

"You have done enough planning, organising, writing and arranging that I have given you a deadline. Now. It all stops now. Come here, sit down and you're not moving."

"Lucifer!" grumbled Chloe.

Lucifer walked over to her slowly and rested his hands on her shoulders gently steering her toward the couch. Chloe didn't protest, she could feel her walls crumbling. Lucifer pushed her onto the couch and stood in front of her smiling proudly.

"There. Look at that. She listened to me," he said gesturing to a non-existent audience.

Chloe tried to suppress her smile, "Shut up Lucifer!"

Lucifer sat down next to her on the couch and rested his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands. He stared at her intently.

"Lucifer, don't look at me like that," Chloe said hitting his arm. Her bottom lip trembled and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"See this is why I have to keep busy, so I don't feel like this," her voice wavered.

"Just talk to me Chloe, I'm here for you, okay?" he said smiling, using her own words against her. Chloe swallowed and looked down, her fingers circling her knee.

"You called me Chloe," she whispered.

"Oh did I?" Lucifer shrugged, not looking at her. Then he turned to her grinning like an idiot. "You don't have a therapist _Detective_ , so you have to talk to me. I'm all you've got."

Chloe shook her head.

"What do you want me to say Lucifer?"

"Anything."

"I feel like I… see before I met you, I would've said that I feel like I just lost my best friend. But… I remember our wedding day and I remember telling him I was pregnant with Trixie and he was so excited. He was in so much of my life. He has been a part of my life for so long," Chloe paused as her thoughts ran ahead of her and the tears were rolling down on her cheeks. "And now I'm a single mum, and I have to take care of Trixie by myself. I'm scared. I have to be mum and dad."

"No, Maze is her Dad now Detective," Lucifer offered helpfully, not even trying to hide his cheeky grin.

Chloe rolled her eyes and brushed the tears from her cheeks. Then she suddenly she clapped her hand on Lucifer's knee.

"Will you say something at the funeral tomorrow?" she asked eyes wide.

Lucifer held his hand up, "No, no, no, no."

"Please, he was so career focused that I can't think of anyone else to talk as his friend, please, for me?" her voice becoming a whisper.

Lucifer huffed, "Fine."

"Thank you," she whispered. She stood up abruptly. "Right, you need to write it then."

Lucifer grabbed her hand and tugged her back down. Chloe tumbled backward, crashing into him. He released her hand, shocked at their proximity. Chloe launched herself off his lap and glared at him.

"Lucifer, my husband just died and you're…" she shook her head.

"Detective, come on that's not what this is about. You're impossible, you know that."

"Thank you!" Chloe said angrily.

"Detective, just tell me one thing, anything, get it off your chest, then I'll let you go do whatever you want to do for the rest of the night."

Chloe put her hands on her hips and tried to keep a straight face. "Tomorrow, one of the very few people that I actually ever loved will be put in a hole in the ground. I'm never seeing him again and you know what maybe I can live with that eventually. But you know what I'll never live with. The fact that my daughter lost her father. I know exactly what that's like Lucifer. Exactly. And I can't bear the knowledge that my daughter will grow up carrying that pain."

Lucifer looked stunned and Chloe whirled around stalking into the hallway. "I'm going to bed," she called.

Lucifer sat with his head in his hands and he found himself actually missing the Douche. Lucifer rubbed the back of eyes as the tears came thick and fast. He quickly changed into his black satin boxers and pulled the blanket up to his chin. If Chloe could hide her emotions than surely he could too. But he couldn't. It wasn't about Chloe or Trixie. It was about Dan. Lucifer let himself grieve. He'd lost his favourite douchebag.

Chloe wore a long-sleeve, figure hugging black dress that came to her knees. A gold locket that Dan had given her for their first wedding anniversary hung around her neck. Her hair was down so she could hide behind the waves of caramel curls. She had sunglasses sitting atop her head, ready to cover her eyes. She stepped into the lounge to see Lucifer adjusting the cuffs on his three-piece black suit. His all black attire struck a striking pose against his fair skin. As Chloe entered, Lucifer looked up.

"You look beautiful," he breathed.

"Lucifer I'm going to a funeral!"

"Where you are going doesn't change the fact that you look beautiful."

Chloe smiled nervously and played with the sleeves of her dress.

"Come here," he said huskily. Chloe rushed forward wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She squeezed back tears. Lucifer ran his hand over Chloe's hair and down her back. She tightened her arms around him.

"You trying to kill me, Detective?" Lucifer groaned. Chloe pulled back brushing the stray tears away.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"I was joking," he whispered reaching for her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

Maze came in. She had chosen an appropriate all back attire which differed to her usual _inappropriate_ all black attire. Her was curly, apparently her natural hair. Her face was blank and unreadable. She nodded once at Chloe.

"Well I better wake up Trixie and get her ready," Chloe murmured.

Twenty minutes later Chloe re-entered the lounge with Trixie in tow. Trixie wore a black dress and cardigan. She looked too young to be dressed in all black. She was holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Ready?" Lucifer questioned Chloe gently. She gave a small nod.

Dan's parents had insisted on a church. Lucifer was gracious enough to only grimace when they stepped into the large cavernous space. The pews were already half full. The church was an old stone building with mosaic windows. It would have been pretty…

Chloe shook hands and took condolences from various people before the priest approached her saying it was time to begin. Chloe stepped outside to where the hearse held Dan's coffin. Dan's mother and Chloe held the front, his two brothers held the middle and Lucifer and his Dad held the back. Trixie walked ahead holding a photo of her father. As they entered the church, Chloe felt dizzy. Everyone turned to watch the mournful procession. They took slow steps. Chloe focused on the altar refusing to believe that in the box she was carrying on her shoulder was her husband. She swallowed back tears. The walk took forever but Chloe was grateful for every second that she was near Dan's body. They positioned the coffin on a stand in front of the altar and Trixie put the photo of him on top. She stared at it, her eyes glossing over before Chloe gently steered her to their seats. Chloe, Trixie and all of Dan's family took up the first row while Lucifer, Maze, Linda and Ella joined Dan's closest friends in the second row.

Chloe held Trixie's hand, squeezing it until her own hand was numb. Her wad of tissues was soaked through but the tears would not stop. Dan's mother was utterly broken beside her. The priest spoke and prayers were said. Chloe heard none of it. She was thinking of everything all at once. At one stage she pulled Trixie onto her lap and Trixie curled into her. Chloe rocked her gently.

"Now I'd like to invite Daniel's parents to say a few words," the priest announced.

Dan's parents shuffled up and spoke about how proud they were of their son. They told stories and memories and of course, they cried.

Chloe was trembling by the time the priest said, "Now Daniel's ex-wife Chloe and his daughter Trixie are going to speak."

The words ex-wife sounded jarring, like nails on a chalkboard. Chloe couldn't help but wince. She imagined everyone wondering why his ex-wife was giving a eulogy. She took a deep breath remembering that she didn't care what anyone else thought.

She walked up the stairs and stood behind the lectern, unfolding her speech. Trixie stood next to her staring out at the sea of people.

"Uh, thank you all for coming…" she stopped and shook her head. She looked up folding her speech up and taking another deep breath.

"Someone close to me believes that funerals are for the living not the dead. And in a way that's true. We all know Dan and we all know who he was. I don't need to tell you that he was selfless and hardworking or loving and gentle. I don't need to pretend he was perfect because none of us are. I don't need to announce my love for him because he knew that and that's all that matters.

But I will say this. Dan wasn't supposed to die. Dan had a whole future ahead of him. He was supposed to be here to ward off boys when Trixie started high school. He was supposed to solve cases and save lives, not lose his. Dan was supposed to fall in love again. Dan was supposed to be happy.

One of the very last things Dan said to me on the phone on the night he died was that all he wanted was for Trixie and me to be happy…" Chloe paused directing her focus from the mourners to Dan's coffin.

"But I'm not happy Dan… I'm not happy," she choked out.

"I have so many questions that you can't answer and it's killing me. You know that I'll miss you and you know that I'll take care of Trixie forever. You know I won't rest until justice is attained. But I want you to know that I am so glad we had the final phone conversation. I'm so glad that we're okay because even though you're gone Dan, you and me are okay. I know you're watching over us. Oh and Dan, I want you to know something, I know we said we weren't going to name her, but I did it anyway… I named our lost girl Daniella Hope Espinoza. It just seemed right. I love you."

Chloe took a shuddering breath. She had no idea if what she said made sense. But it had felt better than reading the contrived words she had carefully planned out in advance.

She stepped away from the microphone and gently placed a step in front of the lectern for Trixie.

"Daddy, I drew a picture and I was going to give it you when we went out for ice-cream. That's what I wanted for dinner, ice-cream. And I wanted chocolate cake for dessert. But I drew a picture of my family. Lucifer, Maze, me, Mummy and you. They're your family too Daddy. I am going to miss you. And all the chocolate cake. You're my hero and one day I want to help fight people just like you and Mum. I tell everyone about you Dad. I am going to talk to you every day so I won't forget anything. I promise I won't forget you, never ever. I love you more than chocolate cake."

Chloe was so proud of her. They walked down the steps hand in hand. Chloe kissed Trixie's head as they sat down. The priest called Lucifer up and Chloe's heart rate picked up. It had been an impulsive decision to pick Lucifer and now she was worried he would say something totally inappropriate.

"Thank you, Padre," Lucifer began.

"Daniel was boring."

Chloe cringed, "oh God," she thought.

"But contrary to what Detective Decker said, he was boringly perfect. I had the pleasure to work with Dan on many occasions and let me tell you I punched him once because he was so infuriating but I also became to see him as a friend instead of a douche."

Chloe held her breath.

"Daniel loved his wife. He would do anything for her. He broke into a property to obtain a chemical needed to save her life. I mean can you believe it?! I can actually. I can believe it and I don't believe in many things. But I believe that Dan is sitting up there with ol' Dad, because he was a good man. He brought his daughter chocolate cake every time he saw her. He even allowed me to follow him around for a day. I mean he should have felt privileged that I wanted to be like him but it was me who felt privileged, privileged to learn so much more about Daniel. Daniel once said to me, "Chloe is the mother of my child you imbecile, you want to work this case, take care of her." And if that doesn't sum up Daniel, I don't know what does. He cared for no one more than he cared for his girls. And Daniel I want you to know that your women are tough but even so, I promise to take care of them. For all eternity. Enjoy the Silver City."

Chloe let out the breath she had been holding. Her heart swelled with pride. The speech oozed Lucifer-ness but it was also genuine and sweet. It brought a smile to her face and to those of the people around her. She was broken but Lucifer seemed to be the honey keeping her together. Sweet and sticky, he was worth any mess she could get herself into.

The coffin had been lowered into the gravesite and mourners were coming up to say their final condolences and bid Chloe farewell. A small group of people Chloe didn't know were the last to leave.

"I have no idea how they knew Dan," she murmured to no one in particular.

"Oh, they were friends of Dan," Lucifer said dismissively recognising them immediately.

"What? How do you know that?"

"Hmm… oh, just a guess." In reality, they were from Dan's improv class but Lucifer had promised Dan he wouldn't tell Chloe about it and he wasn't about to break it now.

Chloe shook her head.

She sat next to the grave and closed her eyes. Lucifer and Maze kept Trixie entertained as Chloe let the tears stream down her face while she whispered a final goodbye.

It had been one of the hardest days of her life. But she made it.


	15. Tenerife Sea

**Hey :) Thank you to bibi1311 and Crystalyna du Starrvan for your ongoing reviews! You are both amazing!  
So I decided that I would write one more chapter after this :P So this is the 2nd last officially. But it's the last real chapter. The final chapter will be just a little extra scene.  
I have had this chapter written for a while. I wrote Happier, Autumn Leaves and this one before any other part of the story. I don't want to change it but when I re-read it I realised there was one line I could add to the end. But it makes the ending funny instead of serious. So after the story, I'm going to re-write the last paragraph with an extra line in it, just at the end of this page. That way whether you like serious or funny you can pick the ending.**

 **Enjoy and stay tuned for the extra scene, coming soon!**

Chloe tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a nightmare, but it really wasn't much different from her reality. Dan was dying over and over again, in a multitude of different ways. Sometimes he died in her arms, sometimes he died in front of Trixie but the worst ones were when Trixie died along with him. Lucifer was woken by her moans and he crept quietly, from where he had been sleeping on the couch, into her room. He watched her writhe in pain for a split second and a second later he was at her side shaking her awake. Chloe sat up, her skin slippery and her heart pounding.

"Shhh," Lucifer whispered. "It's okay Detective, it is okay."

Chloe trembled and closed her eyes as she fell back against the pillow. She laid there for a few minutes, Lucifer sitting patiently beside her. Then she sat back up, her eyes wild and bright.

"I can't, I can't sleep, I can't breathe, I can't live," she choked out. It was only in the darkness that Chloe ever broke. In the light she could be strong, she could be rational. In the light, Lucifer knew she was a force to be reckoned with. But in the darkness she allowed herself to shatter in pieces. The darkness hid her from those watching. She felt like in the darkness anything could happen and then it would be gone by morning as if it hadn't happened at all.

Lucifer knew it was a ludicrous idea considering it was three in the morning but he decided to suggest it anyway, "Do you want to go for a walk, clear your head?"

To his surprise, Chloe nodded. She got out of bed and threw a knitted jumper over her head. It was burgundy colour, the colour of drying blood. She had fallen asleep wearing her leggings and she didn't bother changing them now. Tying her hair in a lopsided knot on her head she finally looked at Lucifer.

"Okay let's go."

They left quietly leaving a note for Maze and Trixie in case they woke up and found them gone.

"Where do you want to go?" Lucifer asked.

"The beach," Chloe said with surety. Lucifer raised his eyebrows, the beach was a long walk but he also knew the Chloe needed as much time _not sleeping_ as she could get.

They walked in silence. A few clouds drifted over the moon every so often, which made the shadows shift and morph into strange shapes. Besides that, the night was clear and dark. The air was crisp and the breeze was light and hollow. The night, or rather morning certainly wasn't warm but the air wasn't a biting cold either. No cars drove along the roads they walked along. Perfect silence. Silence in Chloe's mind. And silence meant peace. Lucifer walked with his hands in his pockets but he ached to grab _her_ hand. Not for lust or desire but simply because he wanted to comfort her, to show a shred of humanity. But he didn't. Chloe kept folding her arms over her chest and then letting them hang loosely at her sides again. She ran her hand through her hair. Lucifer knew there was noise in her head when she did that, worry that came in the form of a thousand voices.

They reached the beach still maintaining an unbroken silence. Breaking the silence meant everything was real again and Lucifer didn't want to do that, he knew Chloe didn't need that right now. Chloe absently took off her shoes as she stepped onto the sand. She walked off toward the water. It was eerie. The water looked inky black and it bled into the hard sky. The water lapped against the pale shore. Lucifer paused to watch her before removing his own shoes. He walked half way down the beach before deciding to sit down and let Chloe be. He sat with his forearms resting on his bent knees. Chloe stood with her feet in the cold water. She hugged herself as the breeze off the water chilled her. Loose strands of her hair blew gently over her face.

After a while, she turned spotting Lucifer sitting on the sand. She walked over and without a word sat between Lucifer's legs. She huddled against him, leaning on his shoulder, her own arms wrapped her legs. Lucifer wrapped his arms around her, his long legs encasing her protectively. It just felt right. Chloe closed her eyes.

Lucifer thought she had fallen asleep when she whispered something he could barely hear.

"Lucifer, every day I thank a god I don't believe in that I met you."

Lucifer squeezed her tighter so she knew that he had heard. Electricity coursed through his body. What if Chloe's existence wasn't about him at all? What if they had been created solely for each other? But he dismissed the thought. It didn't make sense, what would his father gain from him by doing that?

"Why don't you believe in God, Detective?" he asked instead.

"How can there be a being, an entity that watches over the whole world? How can there be something that is responsible for everything that happens in the life of every living thing? How can something like that exist and allow the world to be what it is today?"

Lucifer nodded against her cheek.

"And I deal with the facts, and no one has ever proved God exists," she added sounding more like herself.

Lucifer laughed softly.

"Who were you before I met you?"

"Lucifer Morningstar."

"Lucifer," Chloe groaned. "I take what I said before back. _Some days_ I thank a god I don't believe in that I met you. What was your real name?"

"My name has always been Lucifer."

"But why would your parents name their son after the devil? Why subject their child to that ridicule?"

"Because he was the devil," Lucifer responded softly.

"And who were you before that?" she replied just as softly.

Lucifer shuddered. "Samael," he whispered.

Chloe didn't understand but she found herself not minding.

"Whoever you were Lucifer, you're a good man now and now is all that matters to me."

Lucifer nearly stopped breathing. Chloe was staring at the ocean. She let her eyes drift close. Lucifer let his face change, let it morph into another form, from another world. He allowed his eyes to glow red and his skin to become raw and scarred. Then he let it slip away and his human face returned.

"Let's stay here, let's sleep on the beach," Chloe whispered, her eyes still closed. Carefully Lucifer lay back against the sand. He took off his suit jacket and when Chloe fitted herself against his side he covered her with it. He felt her drift off and he just lay there staring at the moon, pale and pure, it's beauty made more apparent by the darkness.

"You're my moon Lucifer," Chloe whispered watching him look up at the moon, apparently not asleep after all. "My light in the darkness, my mystery, and I want to spend the rest of my life exploring your imperfections."

Before Lucifer could respond Chloe had closed her eyes again and with that he let himself drift into a peaceful sleep, Chloe's hand on his chest, her other hand tangled with his.

 **Alternate:**

"You're my moon Lucifer," Chloe whispered watching him look up at the moon, apparently not asleep after all. "My light in the darkness, my mystery, and I want to spend the rest of my life exploring your imperfections."

 _"I don't have any imperfections, Darling," Lucifer said grinning._

Chloe smiled, characteristically rolled her eyes, then closed her eyes again, and with that Lucifer let himself drift into a peaceful sleep, Chloe's hand on his chest, her other hand tangled with his.


	16. Thinking Out Loud

_It had been impractical. Chloe hadn't wanted Lucifer to leave but he couldn't sleep on the couch forever. She had toyed with the idea of letting him sleep with her in her bed but…_ well, to be honest, _she wasn't sure if she could handle it! So she had very gently suggested that it was time for him to go back to LUX. Lucifer had tried not to look dejected but Chloe had sensed that he didn't want to go back to the loneliness of his penthouse. It had been a few weeks since he went home and every time Chloe got home and remembered Lucifer wasn't there, a wave of disappointment would crash over her, followed by guilt that she was craving Lucifer when Dan had only died a few months ago. One night Chloe was restless. Dan had said Lucifer encouraged her to be impulsive and maybe he was right. It had been impulsive to kiss Lucifer on the beach. And even more impulsive to let him back into her life after he left, but impulsive decisions defined her life. Impulse came from the word pulse and you cannot live without having a pulse. Lucifer had once said to trust her instincts so that's what she decided to do now._

The elevator doors opened and Lucifer glanced over his shoulder to see who was gracing him with their presence.

"Detective!" he said surprised, rising from the couch to greet her.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Chloe took a deep breath. "I just wanted to see you," she said smiling and meeting his gaze.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, his eyes wide with surprise. Chloe looked away and rubbed her arm.

"You can see as much of me as you like Detective," Lucifer teased salaciously.

Chloe smirked at him. Lucifer watched as she walked around the apartment trailing her hand over shelves of alcohol, the couch, and his piano. He was at a loss as to why she was there but he knew that he didn't want her to leave. She was wearing black jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Her hair was down and she looked young and relaxed. The night was quiet and the sky was jet black with clouds covering the moon and stars. The only lights in the room were dim and warm, bathing everything in an orange glow. The space was a combination of light and shadow.

As Chloe stroked the keys of the piano Lucifer said, "Do you want to dance Detective?"

Chloe started. "Okay," she said biting her lip.

For the third time that night, Lucifer was surprised. He walked slowly over to the record player in the corner of the room, not breaking eye contact with Chloe who stood still beside the piano. He let his gaze linger on her as he gently placed the needle on the record. Something slow and orchestral began to play.

Lucifer put his hands in his pockets as he walked languorously towards Chloe. When he reached her, she tilted her head to look up at him, wide innocent blue eyes peering into his soul. Lucifer placed a hand either side of Chloe's waist and Chloe locked her hands around his neck. Lucifer guided Chloe, gently swaying her. His eyes flickered to her lips and he recalled what it had felt like to kiss her, or rather for her to kiss him. The music rose and fell and then rose again to a crescendo. Lucifer took Chloe's hand and spun her away from him before drawing her back in. With one hand holding hers and the other still on her waist, they moved around the living space.

Chloe took in Lucifer's graceful movements, his gentle touch and the permanent sparkle in his eyes. She pushed down the guilt and remembered that Dan had told her to be happy. Chloe stood on Lucifer's foot by accident and she blushed glancing down at the floor in embarrassment. Lucifer grazed his fingers down her jaw and under her chin, tilting her head back up to meet his eyes. He didn't say anything but merely smiled.

Lucifer slid his hand down Chloe's arm to place it back on the other side of her waist. Chloe boldly placed her hand on his chest. He was wearing a white shirt, loosely tucked into his black pants. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone and Chloe itched to unbutton rest. The thought sent a spark of panic through her and she instinctively pulled away.

"Detective?"

"I'm fine," she said averting her eyes. "I just need… I'm feeling hot. I'm just going to splash some water on my face." She was rambling and blushing.

"You're always hot Detective," Lucifer murmured missing his usual teasing tone. He blinked and cleared his throat. "But you're clearly feeling hot because I'm standing right here and I mean, what could be hotter than me?"

Chloe exhaled and met Lucifer's cheeky grin with a smile of her own. She slipped out his reach and hurried to the bathroom with was adjacent to Lucifer's bedroom. She closed the door and leant against it. The past year flashed through her mind like a grainy montage. She kept trying to justify why she was at Lucifer's penthouse, why was wanted him in her life, why she wanted him to hold her. She walked over to the sink and turned the tap on. She let the water run through her fingers as she stared herself down in the mirror. She turned the tap and brought her fingers to her face, where Lucifer had trailed his fingers down her cheek.

Suddenly the door opened.

"You were taking forever," he shrugged. He came over and a serious expression settled on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I just…" Chloe shook her head. She was stubborn, straightforward and… brave.

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair pushing it away from her face. She ran her tongue across her bottom lip and interlocked her fingers with Lucifer's.

"I think we should talk about us," she whispered, grinning shyly.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want… I just want to go slowly," she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Yes, I want to go slowly too, don't want to overwhelm you with the perfection that is me," Lucifer murmured cheekily.

"Let's keep dancing," Chloe whispered.

The music had changed when they re-entered the lounge. It was faster. Chloe danced around Lucifer, touching his shoulders and chest, letting her hands linger on his hands. Chloe spun around, stretching her arms in the air. Lucifer smiled as she nearly lost her balance.

He drew her into him. Chloe cradled his face with one hand and kissed him softly. She pulled back to meet Lucifer's eyes. He swallowed nervously as he pulled her backward toward the couch. Chloe straddled him, as she bent her head to kiss the corner of his mouth. Lucifer ran his hands up and down her back. Chloe kissed along his jaw before returning to his lips. She tugged on his lower lip and Lucifer shifted beneath her. Gently sucking on his lower lip, she held his face in place. She pulled away, unsure of what to do next. Lucifer ghosted his fingertips up and down her torso watching her contemplate her next move. Chloe tugged her hair to one side and kissed his cheek. Lucifer moved his hands up her body again and threaded his hands into her hair. He kissed her neck, sucking gently at her skin. Chloe groaned. He kissed his way to her lips. Chloe opened her mouth and Lucifer's tongue brushed across her own. The kiss deepened and Lucifer's hands gently moved Chloe's t-shirt above her waist so his hands could settle on her bare skin.

Lucifer pulled away gently.

"Detective, I'm not going to have sex with you tonight," he said trying to appear stern but failing.

Chloe giggled and relief flooded through her. She wasn't ready for that yet, despite what her body wanted, her mind could only handle so many emotions at once.

"I'm glad," she whispered against his mouth.

With those boundaries established Chloe unbuttoned Lucifer's shirt and let it hang open. She kissed her way down his chest and back up again. Lucifer rubbed her thighs slowly. She kissed his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Lucifer kissed behind her ear. He trailed his fingers down her chest back down to her thighs where drew circles on her with his thumbs. Chloe kissed his lips letting her tongue tease his. Lucifer cupped her breast, brushing his thumb up and down.

"Lucifer," Chloe gasped. The name triggered memories of his constant admissions that he was the devil. Chloe pulled away breathless.

"I'm falling for an angel," she whispered.

"I've already fallen," Lucifer breathed.

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading. It was my first time writing something other than a one-shot. I've learned heaps along the way!  
I hope you liked this extra scene. I wanted to show that both Chloe and Lucifer had their own boundaries but they are ready to let each other into their lives. I didn't want them to sleep together yet because I think Lucifer will show Chloe who he really is before that happens. Anway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading xx**

 **P.S. Please watch these two Lucifer vids! They are both done to the same song but they are equally good.  
Chasing Sparks:** watch?v=bQWnalhnsvQ  
 **Lovecharmingseries:** watch?v=Sdd7E2WO98E

 **P.P.S. LUCIFER RETURNS TUESDAY IN AUSTRALIA AND MONDAY IN AMERICA! I AM SO EXCITED.**


End file.
